Que de changements !
by Habswifes
Summary: Isabella étudie en architecture. Elle couche avec Edward depuis 3 ans mais seulement Rosalie est au courant. Elle ne veut pas que personne l'apprennes car selon elle, Edward n'est pas assez digne pour elle. Cependant, elle changera rapidement d'idée !
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire débute le 11 avril 2009, soit la dernière journée de la saison régulière 2008-2009.

WARM-UP...

Isabella : Elle étudie présentement en architecture à Université de Montréal. Elle en est à sa dernière année et ira la faire à la prestigieuse California State University à San Luis Obispo. Elle a pris une année sabbatique d'études afin de voyager avec sa meilleure amie. Issue d'une famille très riche, elle a tout ce dont elle désire mais a reçu des bonnes valeurs de ses parents donc n'est pas hautaine mais se fou un peu de l'opinion des autres, elle ne veut que s'amuser. Brune de naissance, elle mesure 5.4, mince, 24 ans. Elle accumule conquête par-dessus conquête au grand désespoir de sa mère qui voudrait que sa fille soit parfaite. Adore le hockey, ses parents sont propriétaires minoritaires de 4 clubs de la NHL soit les Canadiens (son équipe), les Kings, les Canucks ainsi que les Bruins (qu'elle déteste). Elle assiste à tous les matchs sans exception, des Habs (Canadiens)... Elle couche avec Edward Cullen depuis au moins 3 ans mais n'ont jamais été vu ensemble car elle ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour elle.

Rosalie : Amie d'enfance de Bella, elles étudient ensemble en architecture et seront ensemble à la CSU. Grande, Blonde, mince, 24 ans. Extrêmement naïve comme fille surtout avec les hommes, aussi très superficielle style Legally Blonde ! Elle n'a eu que 1 chum sérieux mais il l'a trompé car elle ne s'en occupait pas. Depuis quelques mois, elle fait comme sa meilleure amie et accumule les hommes dans son lit ! Vient aussi d'une famille très riche, soit la famille Molson, propriétaires majoritaires des Canadiens de Montréal.

Alice : A terminé son bacc en relations industrielles et travaille maintenant pour la compagnie Molson, grâce à Rosalie mais aussi parce qu'elle est très douée ! Elle a connu les 2 autres filles dans un bar il y a 2 ans, car Edward la cruisait pour rendre jalouse Bella, elles sont amies avec depuis. Elle vient d'une famille aisée mais pas riche comme ses 2 autres amies. Elle est grande, mince et brune. Elle a fréquenté Edward Cullen l'an dernier. Ils n'ont pas été un couple officiel mais lors de soirées importante il s'affichait avec elle. Il continue de la voir encore... Et elle n'est pas au courant qu'il couche avec Bella depuis tout ce temps, seule Rosalie le sait car elle les avait surpris lors d'un party, il y a 1 mois et Bella avait dû tout avouer à Rose.

Edward Cullen : 25 ans bientôt 26. Dès son arrivé avec l'équipe, il y a 4 ans, il est tombé sous le charme de Bella mais elle l'a toujours trouvé immature et a seulement voulu profiter de son corps. Il est en amour avec depuis 3 ans mais elle ne veut pas, personne n'est au courant sauf Rosalie qui a découvert qu'ils couchaient, il y a 1 mois. Durant la dernière année, il s'est mis à fréquenté plus Alice, il pensait qu'elle finirait par être jalouse mais non...

Jasper Withlock : 22 ans. Très réservé quand il n'est pas avec des gens qu'il connaît sinon il niaise ! Il s'est rapproché de Bella durant la dernière, surtout à cause de ses performances mais aussi à cause de la pression médiatique qu'est Montréal. Accumule aussi les conquêtes et les amènes seulement à l'hôtel.

Emmet McCarthy : 26 ans. Proche de Rosalie mais pas en public, exemple, les bars. Elle l'aime énormément mais lui ne ressent rien pour elle sauf de l'amitié. Il l'a trouve trop superficielle.

Matt D'agostini : Aime faire le party... c'est le premier que Bella appelle pour s'éclater (pas de sexe entre eux !)

Max Lapierre : A un faible pour Alice mais ne veut pas lui dire car il tient absolument à son célibat et à accumuler les conquêtes sans avoir une fille qui le lui reproche...

Est-ce que je dois débuter cette histoire ? A vous de me le faire savoir :)

HabsWifes


	2. Chapitre 1

**J'espère que vous apprécierai… ****les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas () et c'est encore dans le monde du hockey ! hihi **

**Bonne lecture !**

**11 avril 2009**

**Conversation Msn Bella-Edward ******

**_Cullen : Salut beauté !_**_**  
**__Bella _**_:_****_ Salut mec, ca va ?_**_**  
**_**_Cullen : Ouais j'te parle mais non pq tu m'ignores encore !_**_**  
**__Bella _**_: Vieillis dont ! Je te l'ai dit ce que je pensais ! Tu mas dit que tout était ok avec toi... si tu as un prob avec le fait de juste coucher avec moi alors on va arreter ca la !_**_**  
**_**_Cullen : ok ok... Coudonc tu tes lève du pied gauche a matin !_**_**  
**__Bella _**_: Oui et pas dans ma chambre ! _**_**  
**_**_Cullen : ah ouin et dans quel chambre ?_**_**  
**__Bella _**_: ah... mettons qu'on a fêté pas mal hier après-midi et rendu vers 9h, jetais saoule ! Donc tu connais la suite !_**_**  
**_**_Cullen : Ouais... Et je ne l'aime pas trop !_**_**  
**__Bella _**_: Edward ! Tu es avec Alice alors arrête !_**_**  
**_**_Cullen : Tu sais bien que je suis avec simplement pour te voir plus souvent ! Et si tu ne voulais vraiment pas de moi... Ca ferait longtemps que tu aurais repoussé mes avances mais au lieu de ca, tu en demandes encore plus à chaque fois ! Tu me fais vraiment chier Bella Swan !_**_**  
**__Bella _**_: Hey si tu es venu me parler juste pour me faire chier, ben laisses faire ca ! Bye !_******

**Bella s'est déconnectée******

_**Mon cell sonna en même temps... j'étais frustrée de ma conversation avec lui, non mais pour qui il se prend !**_****

Bella : OUI !  
Alice : Oh... désolé... je ne voulais pas te déranger !  
Bella : Ah désolé... je suis juste frustrée après quelqu'un !  
Alice : Bon quel mec te fait chier ! Haha  
Bella : Ed... Personne ..** (Je n'allais toujours pas lui dire qu'Edward me mettait dans cet état là)  
**Alice : Ah ok... bon et ta soirée d'hier ? Tu as fini avec qui ? Hahaha  
Bella : Ca ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler ! Je regrette tellement... J'avais promis que ça ne se reproduirait pas ! Mais bon dieu qui fait bien l'amour !  
Alice : Min j'arrive tu me conteras tout ça autour d'une bonne bière sur ta terrasse !  
Bella : Ok amènes ton beau p'tit cul ! Hihihi****

_**10 minutes plus tard, Alice était rendu chez moi... elle semblait moins de bonne humeur qu'au téléphone...**_****

Bella : My god Alice... qu'est-ce que tu as fait en 10 min pour avoir une face de cul comme ça ?  
Alice : AHHHHH les hommes !  
Bella : Bon je crois qu'un bon drink s'impose !  
Alice : ARG il me fait chier Edward Cullen ! ****

_**Oh oh... Que c'était-il passé... Edward ne lui a pas dit j'espère ! Je sais qu'il m'aime bien alors si il ne veut pas me perdre pour vrai, il ne ferait jamais ça... J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à coucher avec... et il utilise ce moyen pour me garder près de lui sauf... que j'aime ça !**_****

Bella : Qu'à t'il fait encore ? Tu sais que tu tombes de plus en plus en amour avec et tu vas avoir de la peine...(en préparant les drinks derrière mon bar)  
Alice : Ah j'hais ça quand tu me dis ça ! On dirait que tu es jalouse de moi et lui...  
Bella : Voyons... je connais Edward depuis très longtemps, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous...  
Alice : Désolé... Il me fait juste chier... quand j'ai raccroché avec toi, je l'ai appelé pour lui souhaiter bonne game et pour savoir si on se voyait après le match et il était bête et m'a dit que non, ce soir il comptait s'amuser et partir avec une autre !  
Bella : (en m'étouffant presque avec mon drink) Ah ouin !****

_**J'avais dit à Edward que je voulais passer la nuit avec lui ce soir car je partais demain pour les Bahamas avec Rose.**_****

Alice : Hey as-tu eu tes notes ?  
Bella : 2 sur 5... Mon projet avec Rose a été très bien apprécié... A- et dans mon cours Résistance des matériaux... tu sais celui que je manquais toujours car il était le lundi matin... et bien j'ai eu B+ ! Une vraie joke ! Et toi... je sais que tes notes vont êtres très bonnes mais tu les as eus ?  
Alice : Oui je les ai eus...  
Bella : Bon bon... moyenne ?  
Alice : Ben..  
Bella : Hey... j'ai une de 3.7... Tu as eu 5 A+ à la session d'automne passée... donc...  
Alice : 4.2... Bon assez parler d'université... on boit!  
Rosalie : Oh yeah !  
Bella : Hey miss ! Tu pètes le feu...  
Rosalie : oh oui ! Et vous ne savez pas qui j'ai fini par avoir dans mon lit !  
Alice : Ahahah Em !**  
**Rosalie : Hein.. Comment tu as fait pour deviner ?  
Bella : AHAHAHHA Rose... tu es trop transparente en plus d'être naïve ! Hahaha  
Rosalie : Hey... je suis peut-être blonde mais ... ok oui naïve mais en amour... je pense toujours que les hommes sont parfaits et ne peuvent pas être cons !  
Alice : Ouin... entk...  
Rosalie : oh oh... et toi, ça ne va pas mieux avec (elle me jeta un regard) Edward ?  
Alice : Non ! Et pourquoi là on est toujours obliger de parler des hommes ?****

_**Mon cell sonna en même temps... en regardant l'afficheur, j'ai vu que c'était Edward... j'ai hésité à répondre...**_****

Alice : Pourquoi tu hésite à répondre miss ?  
Bella : Ah pour rien... je reviens...****

_**Je me suis dirigée à l'intérieur de la maison mais sans répondre... Il avait raccroché, alors je l'ai rappelé...**_****

Bella : Bon tu es revenu sur terre là ?  
Edward : Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu étais juste dehors...  
Bella : Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache que c'était toi... et comment tu sais que j'étais dehors ?  
Edward: (en me prenant par la taille) Parce que je suis ici !  
Bella : Merde ! Edward !****

_**Il m'a embrassé même si je résistais... cela augmentait mon désir... Merde qu'il embrasse bien ! Il m'amenait vers ma chambre même si j'essayais de le repousser, je continuais de l'embrasser, il promenait ses mains partout sur moi mais surtout au niveau de mon entre-jambes, j'avais une jupe donc ses doigts étaient sous ma petite culotte... vraiment trop bon... nous étions maintenant rendu dans ma chambre, il referma ma porte et la barra...**_****

Edward: J'ai le gout de toi beauté ! Hummm... oh oui... Hummmm.  
Bella : Edward... on ne ... oh ouiiiiii ... oh merde... Alice est là... Stop... Oh oui...  
Edward: Non... je te veux... je veux baiser avec toi avant ... ohhhhh ... ma game...****

_**J'étais nue sur mon lit, et il me retenait les mains en haut de ma tête tout en m'embrassant afin que je ne parte pas... j'aimais vraiment ce genre de baise... Il s'est introduit en moi très rapidement et férocement...**_****

Bella : Edward... OHHHHHH ... Je... OHHHH ... Ne veux pas faire de bruit mais ... OHHHHHHH... C'est trop bon... embrasses-moi !****

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait sa langue au fond de ma bouche... Et il continuait de s'enfoncer en moi très fort... WOW... **_****

Edward: T'aimes ça... Tu ne peux ... Pas t'en passer... OHHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

_**Il était venu...**_****

Bella : Tu aurais... au moins pu garder ta satisfaction en toi... Bon aller dégages !  
Edward: Ahhhh Bellaaa... Merde...  
Bella : HEY ... Tu te pointes chez moi, quand tu sais que Alice est ici, tu me baises... tu penserais quoi ? Que j'allais sortir de ma chambre et dire... Hey Alice, désolé mais je me fais ton mec depuis 3 ans et là je viens de me faire baiser par lui dans ma chambre à 15 pieds de toi !****

_**Edward me prit par la taille et m'a embrassé...**_****

Edward: Tu sais que je te veux... et toi aussi... je t'embrasse et tu ne me pousses pas !  
Bella : Edward... va te reposer tu as la dernière game de la saison ce soir...  
Edward: On se voit après ?  
Bella : Je ne sais pas...  
Edward: Niaise-moi donc ! De toute façon, on va tous se retrouver au party chez Max et quand tu es saoule... tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi !  
Bella : ah ah ah... oust ! (en lui donnant un baiser)  
Edward: Oh... si bien demandé...  
Bella : bon je sors de ma chambre... et sors après 10 min... viens dire salut à Alice ok ?  
Edward: Si c'est pour voir ton beau p'tit cul aucun problème !****

Rosalie : Tu faisais quoi ?  
Bella : Ah... un ami est venu ...  
Edward: Vous voir... allo les filles !  
Alice : Edward ! Salut ! (elle lui sauta presque au cou... pauvre amé)  
Edward: (en la repoussant un peu mais doucement) Salut... hey c'est vrai qu'il fait beau en tabarnak ! Mettez-vous donc en bikini les femmes ;) haha  
Bella : Hey mec... ta game ! Dégage!  
Alice : Ben là Bella... pas obliger d'être bête...  
Edward: Non elle à raison... je voulais juste savoir que seriez bien chez Max ce soir...  
Rosalie : Certain qu'on va y être ! Emmet va y être ?  
Edward: (en soupirant et en riant) Mais oui... Rose, il va être là ! Bon à ce soir les femmes! Hey et c'est une soirée sexy ! Donc pas de jeans ou trop de linge sur votre peau !  
Bella : On s'en fout... si je veux un mec, peu importe le linge que je porte, je vais me le faire... alors... et de toute façon... tu nous déshabille toujours du regard !  
_Maman _: Isabella Swan, ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux hommes !  
Bella : Mom... tu viens faire quoi chez moi à cette heure là? Je pensais que tu venais seulement vers 15h...  
Edward : Bon aller... Au revoir Madame Swan... bye les filles! (il était parti)  
_Maman __:_ Tu sais chérie, Edward Cullen serait un bon parti pour toi !  
Bella : Ah Mom... et il est avec Alice!  
_Maman __:_ Oh désolé Alice, je pensais que ce n'était pas officiel ni sérieux votre histoire surtout qu'il est souvent avec ma fille...****

_**Oh merde ! J'avais pas prévenu ma mère de ne jamais dire ça devant Alice... faut que je me rattrape...**_****

Rosalie : Ils ne sont que bons amis Madame et Bella fréquente Jasper...  
**  
**_**HEIN QUOI ? ELLE VENAIT DE DIRE QUOI ?**_****

_Maman_: OH OUI ! Oh je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Malgré les rumeurs qu'on entend... il est très bien civilisé avec nous!  
Bella : Mom... je ne sors pas avec! (je savais qu'elle avait fait pour moi) Mais du moins rien n'est officiel!  
_Maman _: Bon alors, tu l'inviteras à souper à la maison à ton retour des Bahamas! Chérie, je prends les chiens ... Bon voyage les filles !****

_**Bon dans quoi je me suis embarqué là...il faut absolument que je parle avec Jasper...**_****

Alice : Pourquoi tu ne voulais lui dire simplement que tu étais célibataire ?  
Rosalie : Tu ne connais pas sa mère assez ... Elle ne l'aurait pas lâché pour qu'elle sorte avec Edward !  
Alice : OK alors j'approuve ! Hahaha  
Bella : bon... faut que je call Jasper au plus vite ! Ca va se retrouver dans les journaux demain !  
Alice : ben voyons !  
Rosalie : Ah tu ne connais vraiment pas sa mère ! Hahaha


	3. Chapter 2

Bella : (à moi-même) Jasper répond !  
**  
**_**Aucune chance... il n'a pas répondu à mes 10 000 appels ! Je savais que ma mère ne serait pas au match mais si elle avait eu la chance de parler avec mon père, j'étais faite ! Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le temps de lui parler avant le match vu que j'arrive toujours au Centre Bell (CB) vers 16h30, soit en même temps que les joueurs...**_****

Rosalie : Il a répondu ?  
Bella : Non !  
Rosalie : Tu as baisé avec Edward tantôt hein ?  
Bella : Rose svp...  
Rosalie : Alice est partie alors tu peux me le dire ... Mais je connais la réponse !  
Bella : Justement... pourquoi tu poses la question si tu la connais !  
Rosalie : Mais ... hier... c'est avec qui que tu es partie?  
Bella : Tu ne te rappelles pas que quand j'ai appelé Emmet pour venir te chercher... il était avec quelqu'un ?  
Rosalie : Euh... Oh non Jasper !  
Bella : Ben oui ! Merde 2 fois en 2 soirs ! Je m'en voulais ce matin... surtout qu'Edward m'a pratiquement fait une crise de jalousie sur Msn à mon retour!  
Rosalie : Écoute... je t'adore mais merde que tu me fais chier des fois ! Ca fait 4 ans que tu me parles de lui... 3 ans que tu te le fais... 2 ans que tu es en amour avec mais que tu ne veux pas le dire de peur d'avoir de la peine et sa fait 1 an que tu rends une de nos amies cocue !  
Bella : AHHHH Rosalie stop ! JE NE SUIS PAS EN AMOUR AVEC! J'aime juste baiser avec c'est tout ! Et avec Jasper, nous étions complètement saoul… je pense que j'aurai couché avec n'importe quel beau mec qui venait me faire du rentre dedans !  
Rosalie : ouin c'est ça... (En me souriant)  
Bella : Ahhhhh ! …..bon je saute dans la douche et je m'habille puis on part pour le CB pour que j'aille parler à Jasper !****

_**30 minutes plus tard, nous étions rendus dans le stationnement du CB. La Mustang à Jasper était là...**_****

Rosalie : Son auto est là...  
Bella : J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas déjà entrain de s'habiller...  
Rosalie : Tu crois que ton père va faire quoi s'il le croise ?  
Bella : Mon père... il va virer le CB à l'envers positivement s'il sait ça ! Et négativement si Jasper lui dit le contraire! Ce que je suis sûre qu'il va faire... Il m'a tellement fait chier ce matin que je lui ai maudit une claque en pleine face !  
Rosalie : HEIN ? T'AS FRAPPÉ JASPER WITHLOCK ?

_**Nous étions rendu près du salon des joueurs, ils vont là avant de descendre au vestiaire..**_

****Bella : CHUT !  
Rosalie : Mais comment ça ?  
Bella : Il a osé me dire ce matin que j'étais seulement un coup pour lui et de ne pas penser que cela allait se reproduire ! Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup et je l'ai frappée... il a voulu me dire quelque chose en essayant de me rattraper mais je l'ai frappée à nouveau ! Oui c'est juste du cul avec... mais fuck, ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui courais après, merde c'est lui qui m'a embrassé les 2 fois et c'est lui qui me faisait des avances avant que je me décide !  
Rosalie : Oh oh...  
Bella : Quoi ? (Je ne regardais pas en avant de moi)  
Rosalie : Ton père... et Jasper !  
Bella : AH Fuck ! Je vais à la loge!

_**Je **__**partais pour changer de direction quand Jasper m'a interpellé..**_

****Jasper : Hey Chérie... tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?  
**  
**_**J'ai figée environ 2-3 secondes avant de me décider à y aller... **_****

Bella : Mais oui voyons...  
**  
**_**Je me suis dirigée vers lui et il m'a embrassé... Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille...**_****

Jasper : Si on sort ensemble, ai au moins l'air contente... et ne couches plus avec Edward !

_Papa _: Je suis tellement content pour vous !  
Edward: Content pour quoi ? (_**Edward venait de se joindre à nous... oh oh)**_  
_Papa _: Ma fille et Jasper sortent enfin ensemble... Je suis quand même surpris car je pensais que c'était toi qui allais finir avec ma fille !  
Edward: Moi aussi je suis très surpris !

_**Il avait dit cela d'un ton assez évocateur, avant de me prendre le bras…**_

Edward : Bella, j'aurai quelque chose à te demander...  
Bella : Bye Papa... on se voit à mon retour des Bahamas et Jas.. Euh Chéri Bon match ! On se voit ce soir !****

_**Edward m'a amené dans un coin tranquille... Il avait du feu dans les yeux tellement il était furieux...**_****

Edward: C'EST QUOI ÇA ?  
Bella : Edward... ne cries pas !  
Edward: Ben expliques moi... Je te veux depuis 3 ans mais toi tu ne veux rien savoir car tu dis que je suis trop aux femmes et con pour toi mais tu sors avec Jasper... Qui n'a même pas une once de respect pour les femmes !

_**Il se tenait vraiment proche de mon visage et je ne voyais que ses belles lèvres.**_

****Bella : Ferme-toi dont pour une fois... et embrasses-moi !

_**En tirant sur son chandail pour le rapprocher encore..**____**Il m'a embrassé comme je le voulais et pendant un bon moment... j'ai entendu un Huh humm...**_****

Rosalie : Euh... au moins faites ça en privé !  
Bella : Bon aller dégages mec... tu as une game !  
Edward: Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça tu sais !****

_**Je ne l'ai même pas regardé et je suis partie vers la loge de mon père... Rosalie riait...**_****

Rosalie : Tu ne crois pas que c'est le temps de le dire à Alice avant qu'elle finisse par le découvrir... même si il y a juste moi qui le sait...  
Bella : Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir ! Jasper m'a dit d'arrêter de coucher avec ! Désespérant !  
Rosalie : Hein ?  
Bella : Ouais ! Entk me semble qu'on parle de ces mecs-là depuis 2 jours non-stop !****

_**Rendu à la loge de mon père, il y avait beaucoup de gens... même ma mère !**_****

_Maman _: Ah Bella viens ici, il y a des gens qui aimerait te voir car ça fait longtemps! Rosalie, Pierre-Karl voici ma fille ainée Bella. Elle a changé n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Enchantée ! Vous allez bien ?  
_Rosalie Snyder_: Oui merci et toi... Ta mère nous a dit que tu côtoyais le gardien vedette !  
Bella : Mom !  
_Maman _: Mais quoi... je suis tellement contente ! Ca fait 3 ans que tu célibataire, il est temps que tu penses à fonder une famille !  
Bella : Maman... désolé… Jasper n'est qu'un ami proche et je ne prévois fonder une famille avec lui ! Bon excusez-moi mais j'étais simplement venu me chercher un drink et je retourne à mon banc ! Enchantée encore de vous avoir revu !****

_**Je me suis dépêché de partir de la loge avant qu'une autre personne me pose des questions sur mes amours ! Rosalie m'attendait avec 2 bières chaque...**_****

Bella : Vite, donnes moi en une... (Je l'ai callé cul sec)  
Rosalie : Ouin... ça ne te fait pas être en amour avec Jasper Withlock ! AHAHAHA  
Bella : Fuck Rose, peux-tu juste parler moins fort...  
Rosalie : Ok ok...****

_**Nous nous sommes rendus à nos sièges, malheureusement pour moi, Rose aimait trop les joueurs alors nos sièges étaient presque toujours la rangée derrière les joueurs ! Certains gars venaient sur le banc avant le match et c'était encore le cas ce soir... Jasper est venu, normalement, je ne lui parle pas mais là, il m'a callé...**_****

Bella : Je ne suis pas un chien... pas obligé de me siffler pour que je vienne !  
Jasper : Bon écoutes-moi et pour une fois, essaye dont de ne pas faire ton indépendante... En plus c'est toi qui t'es mise dans cette situation là...  
Bella : Non... c'est Elle !

_**En pointant Rose qui nous a regardé et a fais signe avec ses bras comme étant désolé…**_

Bella : Mais c'était quoi ton but ce matin de me traiter comme une pétasse que tu ramènes dans ton lit à chaque soir ! C'est toi qui me matte depuis 2 jours et qui me fren…

_**Je n'avais**__** pas fini ma phrase qu'il m'avait embrassé.**_

Jasper : Ton père était là ! Haha  
Bella : Pourquoi tu ris ?  
Jasper : Parce que je te connais bien depuis 1 an et que tu as toujours obtenu et fait ce que tu voulais mais là tu as les 2 mains liés... et je trouve ça marrant ! Surtout que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ! Hahaha  
Bella : Ok... exagères pas quand même... Je peux dire à mon père que je te laisse parce que tu me trompes !  
Jasper : Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?  
Bella : Je vais le faire à mon retour des Bahamas, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_**Je me retournais pour aller à mon banc mais il m'a retenu et m'a attiré vers lui.**_

Jasper : Alors chez toi ou chez moi ce soir ?  
Bella : Désolé... J'ai d'autres plans !  
Jasper : Qui se nommerait Edward ?  
Bella : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Jasper : Ne fais pas la conne... Toute l'équipe sait que vous couchez ensemble depuis un méchant bout !  
Bella : Bon ok ca va ! (_**en repartant**_)  
Jasper : Hey... Chérie ! (_**je me suis retournée vers lui**_) Je suis désolé pour ce matin !  
Bella : Ca va aller ... mon amour !****

_**La game c'est terminée en tir de barrage, les Habs ont gagné... J'avais amené mes trucs pour aller me préparer chez Rose, elle restait dans un immense condo dans le vieux et moi j'avais une maison dans Westmount... Et oui, cadeau de mes parents à mon entrée à l'université à 20 ans ! Je comptais la mettre en vente cet été car je partais un an et ensuite je voulais m'installer à Brossard car je n'avais pas d'immense terrain présentement et je n'aimais pas ça...**_****

Bella : Hey beauté... tu mets... (_**Elle est rentrée dans la salle de bain**_) WOW ! Tu veux vraiment ravoir Em dans ton lit ! Hahaha  
Rosalie : Certain ! Wow aussi ! Et toi tu as choisi lequel ?  
Bella : AUCUN ! Jasper me veut dans son lit... ça l'air que toute l'équipe sait pour moi et Edward... alors je ne veux rien savoir de me retrouver avec Edward non plus ! Je veux me tenir loin de ces mecs là !  
Rosalie : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Si je te disais qu'il y a un pari sur toi ce soir... Tu vas faire quoi ?  
Bella : Tout dépend du pari ! Car j'ai le goût de m'amuser aussi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas certaines expressions (québécoises ! lol)

HabsWifes !


	4. Chapter 3

Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir pour ce chapitre car notre Bella est très hard la dedans ! Désolé si je vais choquer quelques personnes !

HabsWifes !

Rosalie : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Si je te disais qu'il y a un pari sur toi ce soir... Tu vas faire quoi ?  
Bella : Tout dépend du pari ! Car j'ai le goût de m'amuser aussi !  
Rosalie : Ils parient que tu ne partiras pas avec personne !  
Bella : Ah juste ça... Dommage pour eux mais ils vont perdre... A moins que... Je m'en fasse 2 en même temps ! humm Edward et Jasper ensemble….  
Rosalie : Bella... Tu vas faire ça ? Jamais ils ne voudront les 2 ensembles, tu as déjà essayé!  
Bella : Ben quoi... il n'y a rien de mal la dedans... C'est juste ma réputation qui en prend un coup mais je m'en fous réellement... Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui a la chance de se retrouver dans mon lit et tu le sais ! Et on gage quoi que je me les fais ?  
Rosalie : Oui je sais ! Tu fais de la peine et donne des faux espoirs à tous les gars ! ... Séance de magasinage à Milan, Paris et New York en jet privé... ?  
Bella : Deal ! Et non... Mes intentions sont très claires avec tous les hommes !  
Rosalie : Cullen lui ?  
Bella : Edward sait très bien que dès que nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble, rien n'allait se passé de plus que du cul ! Je lui ai même redis hier... si il n'est pas bien la dedans, qu'il parte !  
Rosalie : Oui mais Bella... il est en amour avec toi !  
Bella : Il dit ça mais il ne peut pas être en amour avec moi... Il couche avec tout Montréal !  
Rosalie : Parce que tu ne veux pas de lui !  
Bella : Arrêtes de faire ta naïve Rose... Je lui ai toujours dit que je le trouvais immature et trop cruiseur pour le considérer comme mon chum !  
Rosalie : Et tu penses que Jasper est mieux ! hahaha  
Bella : ah ah ah... Bon tu es prête ? Je veux gagner ce pari là moi ! Oh... Donnes-moi 5 min... je vais me changer !  
Rosalie : Bella... Tu es très belle voyons !  
Bella : Attends de voir LA robe que je vais mettre à la place... Je veux vraiment que tu me payes une séance de magasinage !****

_**10 minutes plus tard, je sortais de la chambre avec ma robe rouge très très sexy ! Aucun gars ne pourrait me résister ce soir !**_****

Rosalie : Oh Jesus ! Fuck Bella... c'est sure que je perds ! ahahahaha Je ne l'avais pas vu encore sur toi mais elle est hallucinante ! J'ai même l'air d'une ma tante à côté de toi !  
Bella : Mais non voyons ! Bon je suis prête ! Il voulait quelque chose de sexy, il va l'avoir ! hihihi****

_**Nous sommes arrivés chez Max vers 12h30, il y avait énormément de monde et oui les filles étaient vraiment sexy. J'aime avoir l'attention sur moi alors une chance que je m'étais changé de tenue! En enlevant mon manteau, les gars et même les filles, se sont tous retournés vers moi en me voyant...Je n'avais pas vu les gars de l'équipe encore alors je me suis dirigée vers le bar que Max avait installé dans son salon, les gars y étaient...**_****

Edward: (aux gars) OH SHIT ! (les gars se sont tous retournés vers moi) Elle, elle a compris le thème Sexy !  
Bella : Salut... Vous pouvez fermer votre bouche... on m'a dit que c'était une soirée très sexy... Ce n'est pas correct ?****

_**Jasper parlait avec une grande blonde mince mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il l'a carrément poussé pour venir me voir ! **_****

Emmet : Euhhhhh Bella... c'est ... vraiment sexy ce que tu portes ! Tu me fais presque bander ! ahaha _**(Jasper lui a donné un coup)**_  
Jasper : Ouin chérie... Tu te laisses aller ! (_**il partait pour m'embrasser)**_  
Bella : Hey ! Vois-tu mon père dans le coin ? Non... Alors ce soir je n'appartiens à personne... Pour l'instant ! hihihi Bon j'ai soif moi !  
_Barman _: Je t'offre quoi ma belle ?  
Bella : Ton meilleur drink !  
Rosalie : (_**en me soufflant à l'oreille**_) Ca commence bien... ils te dévorent des yeux les 2... tous les gars en fait !  
_Fille _: (en arrivant au bar) Je pensais pas que Max avait demandé des danseuses ! HAHAHAHA  
Bella : je pensais pas qu'il avait demandé une pute non plus !****

_**Les gars riaient tous... La fille ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait à faire sinon elle n'aurait jamais osé dire quelque chose comme ça !**_****

_Fille _: AH AH tu te penses hot... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es invité par une personne que tu es hot tu sais !  
Bella : (en regardant les gars) Quel gars se l'ai tappé elle pour qu'elle vienne ici ?  
_Les gars_ : Personne, c'est la fille qui nous coure après constamment !  
Bella : Je crois que tu as ta réponse pétasse... Je vais être gentille et t'autorisé à rester mais ferme-là sinon tu risques de te retrouver le cul sur le trottoir... sa ne sera sûrement de l'inconnue pour toi de toute façon !****

_**Elle ne disait rien et restait planté devant moi...**_****

Rosalie : Je crois que tu devrais dégager et vite... elle est très agressive aujourd'hui !  
**  
**_**Je n'ai plus revu la fille de la soirée...j'avais dansé avec Jasper... Mais aussi avec Edward... ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'une des amies à Alice était là et nous avait pris en photo entrain de danser...**__****_

_**Rosalie est venue me voir quand je parlais avec les gars...**_****

Rosalie : Bella... Max 6h !  
Jasper : Quoi vous partez à 6h ?  
Rosalie : Non pourquoi ?****

_**Sacré Rose…  
**_**  
**Bella : Ok... il est temps !  
Edward: le temps de baiser ! ;)  
Bella : hummmm tu veux vraiment m'avoir ?  
Max (me chuchotant à l'oreille) : Ma chambre d'ami est pour vous ;)  
Bella : Merci chéri !  
Jasper : Bon bon... tu me trompes déjà !  
Bella : Les gars... vous venez ?  
Jasper : Oui ! J'ai besoin d'un refill !  
Edward: Moi aussi !  
Bella : Alors montons !****

_**J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Rose et aux gars en leur faisant un clin d'œil ! Les gars se sont tous retournés vers Rosalie car elle riait !**_****

Emmet : Pourquoi tu ris ?  
Rosalie : Vous aller le savoir d'ici quelques minutes ! Bon j'ai le goût de danser, tu viens ?  
Emmet : Rose... je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise... Tu vas te faire de la peine... je ne veux pas de relation stable présentement !  
Rosalie : Relation sexuelle non plus ?  
Emmet : Si tu étais comme Bella, peut-être mais... tu t'attaches trop vite et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées !  
Rosalie : C'est ce que je veux aussi ! Mais laisses faire, je vais aller voir ailleurs !****

_**Rendu en haut, nous étions dans la chambre d'ami ... J'ai barrée la porte après avoir fait notre ligne... J'ai commencé à embrasser Edward, Jasper s'apprêtait à nous laisser mais je l'ai pris par le bras...**_****

Bella : J'ai le goût de toi aussi ! (en l'embrassant)  
Jasper : Tu veux vraiment faire un trip à trois avec nous ?  
Bella : à moins que vous ne voulez pas...****

_**J'avais fait glisser ma robe par terre, je me retrouvais en string devant eux, ils se sont regardé et se sont dirigés vers moi. Edward m'a embrassé longuement pendant que Jasper avait sa bouche plus bas que mon ventre... **_

_**Et voilà que **__**Jasper m'avait pénétré bien profond, j'étais dos à lui pendant que je satisfaisais mon autre homme... **__****_

_**Les 2 gars m'ont pris tour à tour... Je n'avais fait qu'un seul trip à 3 et cela ne s'était pas bien passé... j'avais en quelque sorte été obligé mais j'avais pris plaisir quand même... J'aimais mieux me donner à un seul homme à la fois mais pour une séance de magasinage qui coûte une fortune, ça me dérangeait pas de faire ça avec les 2 hommes qui partageait mon lit récemment. Jasper sa faisait simplement 3 fois que je couchais avec mais c'était meilleur à chaque fois car c'était très hardcore comme sexe... Edward lui, c'était hard aussi mais quand c'était fini, je restais couché dans ses bras et je tombais endormie...**__****_

_**Dès que ce fût terminé, soit environ 20 minutes plus tard, Jasper est tout de suite descendu en bas... Edward était resté avec moi...**_****

Edward: Alors... tu couche vraiment avec Jasper !  
Bella : Hey tu viens de prendre ton pied avec moi...****

_**On cogna vraiment fort à la porte ... J'avais à peine remis ma robe et Edward ses pantalons...**_****

Edward: On se calme bordel... pas moyen de baiser en paix ! (en allant vers la porte)  
Bella : Tu es con Edward Cullen !****

_**Alice se tenait là... oh oh ...**_****

Amelie :Alors c'est vrai ? Vous couchez ensemble ?  
Bella : Mais non il niaisait !

_**Jasper est venu encore me sauvé les fesses, il m'a embrassé comme**__** s'il était réellement en amour.**_

Jasper : Bon tiens mec j'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais ! _**(en lui donnant un petit sac**_)  
Bella : Bon les amoureux, on vous laisse... Viens chéri... je veux danser avec toi** ! (en tirant Jasper vers moi)**

...

_**Rendu en bas, les gars me regardaient tous... Moi je me suis tournée vers Rosalie...**_****

Bella : Alors Rose... Tu as perdu !  
Jasper : Perdu quoi ?  
Rosalie : Ok ok... Tu l'as veux quand ta fin de semaine de shopping...  
Bella : Hummm dès que les séries seront terminées !  
Emmet :De quoi vous parlez ?****

_**Edward et Alice sont arrivés...**_****

Rosalie : Un pari...  
Amelie :Quel genre de pari ?  
Bella : Rien de spéciale... Bon j'ai soif...****

_**Je me suis dirigé au bar et ensuite dehors sur la terrasse... J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je faisais exactement à Alice mais aussi à moi-même... Ca me faisait toujours quelque chose quand je voyais Edward embrassé une autre fille mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer... Quand je voulais de lui, il ne disait jamais non...Et Jasper... Oui il me faisait de l'effet mais seulement sexuellement parlant... On s'était rapproché beaucoup dans la dernière année mais on avait rien fait avant jeudi dernier... 3 fois en 3 soirs... **_

_**J'ai voulu retourner à l'intérieur mais quelqu'un m'a tiré dans un coin du terrain...**_****

Edward: Bon... je suis tanné de devoir caché ça à tout le monde...  
Bella : Toute l'équipe le sait de toute façon...  
Edward: Non... seulement Jasper, car je lui ai dit jeudi ! Pourquoi tu penses qu'il a couché avec toi ! C'est simplement parce qu'il était frustré que je t'aie dans mon lit depuis si longtemps et que tu n'as jamais couché avec aucun des gars de l'équipe et que tu as refusé ses avances !

Bella : C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit ça samedi... Wow... c'est la première que je me fais utiliser comme ça ! ... Je rentre Bye !****

_**Il m'a retenu le bras et m'a embrassé mais je l'ai repoussé...**_****

Bella : Tu viens encore plus de me prouver que tu ne vaux pas du tout la peine ! Et moi qui étais presque entrain de te laisser une chance ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé avant !  
Edward: Bella !****

_**J'étais déjà parti. Rendu à l'intérieur, je me suis dirigée vers Jasper, il savait que Edward venait de tout me dire...**_****

Jasper : Bella laisses-moi t'expliquer !

****_**J'ai fait un signe avec ma tête en guise de déception et je suis partie chez moi sans dire salut à personne...**_**  
**

**Alors ?**

**HabsWifes!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**4h45, je venais d'arriver chez moi seule... dans le taxi, je me posais énormément de questions... Pourquoi moi, une fille si indépendante avec les hommes, attirait les hommes au point de les faire tomber amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas avoir une vie simple, une maison, un chum, des enfants, une carrière ? Je ne suis pas capable de me faire contenter par un seul homme, il leur manque toujours quelque chose et je vais ainsi le chercher auprès d'un autre... Le problème, c'est que dans les 3 derniers mois, j'ai simplement couché avec 2 mecs et se sont les 2 de cette nuit... Jasper avait raison, j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je souhaitais mais ça commence à être différent, avant je ne réfléchissait pas du tout à ce que je faisais mais depuis 2-3 jours, je pense trop! Aurais-je retrouvé ma conscience ou tout simplement perdu mon insouciance ? J'étais derrière mon bar à boire et à penser seule quand mon cell sonna...**_****

Bella : Allo Rose...  
Rose : Sa va ? Tu es partie sans me dire salut !  
Bella : Ah désolé mais mettons que j'avais pas le goût de voir personne ni de parler...  
Rose : Oh oh... j'arrive tu veux ?  
Bella : Non, je suis bien seule... je vais terminer mes bagages et me coucher bientôt...  
Rose : Bella... la dernière fois que tu m'as parlé comme ça, c'était il y a 3 ans quand tu t'es questionné sur ta relation avec ton ex et que tu l'as laissé ... donc, c'est encore à cause d'un homme et j'aime pas ça!  
Bella : Oui c'est à cause des hommes (quelqu'un sonna à ma porte)... Rose est-ce que c'est toi à la porte?  
Rose : Non... pourquoi ?  
Bella : Quelqu'un sonne à la porte... reste en ligne ...  
Rose : ok...  
**  
**Bella : Qui est-ce ?  
Jasper : Jasper... tu me laisses entrer ?  
Bella : (à Rose, j'ouvrais aussi la porte à Jasper) Je te laisse ma belle... c'est Jasper, tu viens me chercher demain à 13h ?  
Rose : Oui ! Bonne nuit beauté !  
Bella : hey Rose... il est parti avec Alice ?  
Rose : Je sais pas ! Je crois pas...  
Bella : Ok alors a demain !  
Rose : Chow !

Bella : Jasper... ce n'est pas le bon moment, je dois terminé mes bagages... et j'ai pas le goût de baiser !  
Jasper : Je ne suis pas ici pour ça non plus... je veux qu'on discute...  
Bella : Rien à dire Jasper !  
Jasper : Moi si ! Je sais que Edward t'a parlé du pari... je voulais m'excuser...Et essayer de te faire comprendre à quel point Edward t'aime !****

_**Nous étions toujours dans l'entrée, je me suis alors dirigée vers mon bar au living avec Jasper sur mes talons...**_****

Bella : Tu veux un verre ?  
Jasper : Pourquoi pas! ... Alors... tu crois que je suis en amour avec toi?  
Bella : Jasper... tu me connais bien... j'ai déjà assez de problème avec Edward... je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Mais oui je crois que tu es entrain de t'attacher un peu trop à moi et tu ne devrais pas !  
Jasper : Tu te trompes peut-être ! Moi aussi, j'aime baiser et j'ai pas le goût d'avoir une femme dans mes jambes constamment...  
Bella : Alors c'est clair ! Et je vais te dire la même chose que tu m'as dit... ce n'est qu'un trip de cul nous 2 et rien de plus... même que je ne voudrais plus que ça se reproduise!  
Jasper : T'aimes trop baiser avec moi et tu le sais ! ****

_**J'étais dos à lui quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai senti une main sous mes petites culottes et ses doigts entrer en moi très intensément...**_****

Jasper : C'est peut-être toi qui est entrain de tomber en amour avec moi si tu ne veux qu'on baise ensemble ! ****

_**Il continuait de jouer avec ses doigts... c'était très intense que je ne pouvais pas refuser ça ! Je me suis donc retourné vers lui, et en détachant ses culottes :**_****

Bella : Alors si c'est clair entre nous 2... je veux bien m'amuser avec toi!  
Jasper : Alors aucun problème... ****

_**Il m'a embrassé, m'a déposé sur mon bar, a enlevé ma robe et mon string... il avait maintenant sa bouche là ou était ses doigts quelques secondes avant... Oh MY GOD ! J'étais sur le point de venir tellement c'était bon ! Il m'a ensuite ramené par terre afin qu'il puisse me prendre par derrière! Tout cela était ce qu'il y avait de mieux... jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et voit Edward !**_****

Bella : Oh merde ! Edward ? Jasper arrête!

_**Il est s'est sorti de moi très rapidement...**_

****Edward : Ca va j'ai vraiment compris... Là c'est toi qui me déçoit... tu ne fais vraiment que m'utiliser mais tu iras te satisfaire ailleurs car je ne veux plus de toi!  
Jasper : C'est moi qui l'a incité à faire ça là ! Bella ouvres-toi les yeux... tu es autant en amour avec que lui ! (il était maintenant rhabillé)  
Bella : Non ... mais je veux que tu sois près de moi...c'est tout ! (à Edward)  
Jasper : bon je vous laisse discuter... Bon voyage bella !

_**En essayant de m'embrasser sur la bouche mais je me suis décalé un peu alors il m'a embrassé sur la joue...**_****

_**J'ai tellement resté surprise que je ne lui ai même pas dit salut...**_****

Edward: Je vais y aller aussi ! J'ai pu le goût de te parler présentement !  
Bella : Edward...!  
Edward: ...  
Bella : Bon tu ne veux pas me parler... alors assurez-vous de barrer la porte !****

_**J'aurai voulu que Edward reste, je ne voulais pas le perdre... peut-être que je ne faisais que l'utiliser mais j'aimais ça et je ne voulais pas qu'il aille avec une autre fille que moi ! J'étais jalouse !**_

Nous étions maintenant rendu dans notre villa loué aux Bahamas... C'était super... J'étais contente et heureuse car nous avions tellement de choses à faire que je ne pensais pas 2 secondes à Edward ! Du moins, je n'y avais pas pensé durant les 3 premières journées! Il était tôt, faisait très beau et Rose était déjà dehors entrain de prendre son café...****

Bella : hey miss ! Bon matin !  
Rose : hey hey ! Grosse nuit ! hahaha  
Bella : Toi aussi miss ! hihihi Ca avait l'air très intense ! hihihi  
Rose : Mets-en ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'un mec pour me faire oublier Josh!  
Bella : Rose... on avait dit qu'on ne parlerai pas de ceux là !  
Rose : Toi ! Moi j'ai besoin de parler... et je sais que tu veux aussi en parler mais que tu as peur parce que tu sais que tu aimes Edward !  
Bella : Non Rose... j'aime Edward oui... mais pour son corps ! Mais... je ne veux pas le perdre c'est vrai... Donc tu sais maintenant... alors passons à nos mecs ici ! Wow hein ?  
Rose : Ouin mets-en !  
Chace : Alors les femmes... ça va ce matin ?

_**En me donnant un bec sur la tête.**_

Bella : Oui... mettons qu'un beau mec m'a fait bien dormir ! hihi  
Rose : Bon je vais vous laisser... j'ai promis à Ethan d'aller le retrouver pour faire de la plongée !  
Chace : Bye Rose ! Et toi beauté... tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? ****

_**Je me suis levé et je suis allé m'assoir sur lui et je l'ai embrassé sauvagement...**_****

Chace : Ok... on va commencer par ça !  
**  
**_**Il a continué à m'embrasser et m'a pris pour m'amener dans chambre afin que l'on fasse l'amour comme depuis les 3 dernières journées ! Le fait d'avoir des parents riches et une famille que la plupart des célébrités connaissaient était très avantageux... Nos parents, à Rose et moi, c'était assuré que nous ayons une des plus belles villas, dans une des îles privés des Bahamas, ce qui nous amenait à croiser des vedettes... Mais Chace Crawford, je l'avais connu il y a 2 ans pendant un match à LA. On se parlait souvent sur msn donc on avait planifié notre voyage aux Bahamas en même temps... Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec lui avant ce voyage-ci mais dès que je l'ai vu arriver à notre villa, j'ai été complètement charmé donc dès que la soirée fût avancé avec la boisson, nous avons succombé... Il a un charme fou à faire craquer n'importe quelle femme!**_

Après avoir fait ça dans la chambre, je suis allé le rejoindre dans la douche et je l'ai pleinement satisfait ! ****

Chace : Je vais faire quoi sans toi ! haha  
Bella : Tu n'as qu'a venir passer quelque temps à Montréal... ;)  
Chace : Tu es sérieuse ? Je pensais que tu étais avec ton joueur de hockey?  
Bella : Non... je suis pleinement célibataire... et en plus je vais être à 4h de LA l'an prochain...  
Chace : Oh... c'est très intéressant... haha mais si on continue de se voir comme ça... je vais me finir par tomber sous ton charme encore plus que présentement!  
Bella : Chace Crawford sous mon charme... je pourrais dire que c'est moi qui tombe sous ton charme à chaque fois que je te vois! _**(en m'approchant de lui doucement afin de l'embrasser)  
**_Chace : J'y vois aucun inconvénient...

_**En m'embrassant encore jusqu'à ce que mon cell sonne... **_

Chace : ...ah pourquoi ! hahaha  
Bella : Il laissera un msg ! (je l'embrassa encore...) Bon je sais que je passerai la journée à t'embrasser mais il fait tellement beau...  
Chace : ok... on fait quoi ?  
Bella : Tu sais conduire un bateau ?  
Chace : Oui... et j'adore ça...  
Bella : Mon père nous a loué un bateau et j'ai pas eu la chance d'y aller... j'ai le goût de me faire bronzer le cul sur un bateau sur la mer des caraibes !  
Chace : hummm (en me prenant par la taille) ton beau p'tit cul mérite vraiment ça... mais en autant que je sois le seul à y avoir accès !**  
**Bella : Hey hey... j'appartient à personne mec ! (en lui donnant un petit bec avant d'aller enfilé mon bikini)  
Chace : Ouin... j'oubliais ! hahaha****

_**Nous avons passé la plus semaine de toute ma vie ! Chace avait décidé de venir passer quelques jours à Montréal pour commencer... J'avais eu vents du débuts des séries des Habs et cela n'augurait rien de bon... c'était 2-0 pour Boston... les 2 prochains matchs étaient à Montréal...**_****

Chace : Wow... belle grosse maison miss !  
Bella : Merci... mais c'était pour le temps de mes études... je la met en vente bientôt... J'en veux une plus grosse ou je me procure un condo... Je ne sais pas encore !  
Rose : Bon... je vous laisse... je vais appeler Josh...  
Bella : hihihi  
Chace : Pourquoi tu ris beauté ?  
Bella : Elle sait pourquoi ! Bye Rose... on se voit au match ce soir !****

_**Nous avons passé la journée à ne rien faire sauf faire l'amour... vers 16h, il était temps de partir...**_

_**Rendu au CB, j'ai fait visiter tout à Chace... nous sommes arrivés face à mon père qui parlait avec Edward et Jasper ! Merde... fallait qu'on voit les 2 en même temps !**_****

Chace : (en chuchotant) C'est lequel des 2 ?  
Bella : Les 2 !  
Papa : Ma chérie ! (en m'embrassant) Ta mère m'avait dit que tu ramenais un ami mais je ne pensais pas que c'était Chase ! Bonjour Chace, content de te revoir !  
Chace : Moi aussi M. Bronfman !****

_**On pouvait entendre Jasper et Edward qui parlait entre eux...**_****

Papa : est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter 2 minutes ma belle ?  
Bella : Oui... Je reviens Chace... avant, je vais te présenter... Jasper, Edward, je vous présente Chace Crawford, un ami proche... Bon je reviens !****

_**Mon père était content de me revoir mais avait des questions...**_****

Papa : Alors... pourquoi tu as dit à ta mère que tu étais en couple avec Jasper si tu invites un de tes amants !  
Bella : PAPA ! C'est Rose qui a dit ça à maman... j'ai joué le jeu...  
Papa : Et bien il va falloir que tu le joues encore un peu car tu as fait la manchette cette semaine avec !  
Bella : QUOI ?  
Papa : Calme-toi... joue le jeu pendant quelques semaines et ensuite ça ira...À moins que ce soit officiel entre toi et Chase ?  
Bella : Non... c'est simplement... euh...  
Papa : Sexuel !  
Bella : (j'étais mal à l'aise un peu) Oui... Bon ok... je vais essayer ...****

_**Je suis retourné voir Chace mais Edward avait disparu...**_****

Jasper : Alors mon amour... tu as fait un bon voyage ?  
Bella : Jasper ! (en lui faisant des gros yeux)  
Journaliste : Alors... est-ce possible d'avoir une photo de couple ?  
Bella : Euh.. je ne suis pas sûre...  
Journaliste : Vous faites semblant ?  
Jasper : Non... si on vous offre la première photo officiel vous nous laisserez tranquille ?  
Journaliste : Oui !****

_**Jasper me prit par la taille et m'embrassa tendrement sous plusieurs flash et regards dont ceux de Chace qui ne comprenait rien !**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chace n'avait l'air de ne rien comprendre mais ne semblait pas fâché... Après avoir laissé aller Jasper se préparer, j'ai tout expliqué à Chace... Il trouvait ça relativement drôle mais il aurait aimé pouvoir me cruiser ou se rapprocher encore plus devant les gens mais là il ne pouvait plus !**_

Nous avons assisté aux 2 derniers matchs de la saison, et oui ils avaient perdu en 4 matchs contre Boston! Je ne m'étais pas montré en public durant les dernières journées car nous voulions baisé tout le temps ! Ca faisait maintenant 3 jours que le hockey était fini et c'était le party d'équipe ce soir. Au début, je ne voulais pas y aller, je n'avais pas revu aucun des gars depuis mon retour et j'aurai voulu que Chace m'accompagne mais je devais me montrer avec Jasper ! ****

Chace : Ce n'est pas grave beauté... de toute façon, j'ai eu un call ce matin... je dois être à LA ce soir...  
Bella : C'est vrai ? Moi qui pensais te convaincre de rester ici encore un bout !

_**En l'embrassant tout en descendant au niveau de sa taille..**_

****Chace : Oh shit... hummmm ... oh oui continue ma belle ... hummmm ... oh oui... hummmmm... ****

_**Il m'a relevé afin de me pénétrer convenablement, oh que c'était bon ! Avec lui c'était complètement différent de Edward ou Jasper... **_

_**Après avoir fini, mon cell sonna... c'était Rose...**_****

Rosalie : Hey miss... tu es rendu où ?  
Bella : euh.. chez moi !  
Rosalie : Ben là ! Tu as oublié ou quoi ?  
Bella : Hein? J'ai oublié quoi? Ah merde ! Désolé !  
Rosalie : Bon grouilles toi... tout le monde est ici... tes parents sont aussi arrivés !  
Bella : Merde de merde ! Bon ok on arrive!  
Rosalie : Euh... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'amener Chace!  
Bella : il y a des journalistes chez tes parents ?  
Rosalie : Non ...  
Bella : Bon alors c'est good !  
Rosalie : Je ne dis pas ça pour Jasper mais pour ta mère et Edward... quoique Alice est avec lui... et ils semblent avoir officialisé ça...  
Bella : écoutes... il ne m'a pas parlé depuis 2 semaines alors il a pris sa décision... pour ma part, je n'appartiens à personne et tu le sais !  
Rosalie : Bon ok... ****

_**Nous sommes partis chez les Molson où toute l'organisation du CH se retrouvait avant le party de ce soir des joueurs... Chace prenait l'avion à 20h ce soir car son tournage débutait le lendemain matin, il avait donc accepté de venir avec moi et j'irai le porter à l'aéroport vers 17h...**_****

Rosalie : (en me voyant) Ta mère ne sera vraiment pas contente!  
Bella : Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas parlé aux médias merde ! ****

_**Chace me tenait par la taille quand ma mère m'a aperçue... elle ne semblait pas du tout contente!**_****

Maman : Isabella Swan j'aimerai te parler svp ! En privé !

_**Elle a jeté un regard furieux à Chace.**_

Rosalie : Chace, viens je t'offre un drink !  
Chace : Double svp ! ****

_**Je me sentais comme une gamine de 15 ans qui venait de faire quelque chose de grave...**_****

Maman : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Bella : Mom ! Je ne suis pas avec Jasper point ! Mais Papa m'a dit que les médias avaient fait la une avec Jasper et Moi alors je vais jouer le jeu si ça peut te faire plaisir mais pas ce soir... de toute façon, Chace quitte dans 4h ! ****

_**Je suis ensuite repartie trouver Chace... à mon grand désespoir, il parlait avec Edward, Alice et Rose...**_****

Alice : Alors ma belle, tu nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec ce beau mec là !  
Bella : Humm...  
Chace : Oui... et je suis très contente qu'elle est enfin décidé de faire le move avec moi ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Comment je peux résister à un tel charme comme ça ! ****

_**Je regardais Edward du coin de l'oeil...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais mal mais je voulais vraiment savoir si c'était officiel avec Alice car je ne l'accepterai pas !**_****

Alice : C'est sûre ! hahaha Nous aussi on a officialisé ça !  
Bella : ... euh... Je suis contente pour vous...****

_**N'importe qui, même un enfant aurait pu deviner que c'était de la bullshit ce que je disais !**_****

Alice : On peut se parler Bella !  
Bella : oui...****

_**J'aimais bien Alice mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte officiellement avec Edward... il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose dès ce soir afin de garder Edward près de moi quand je voulais !**_****

Alice : Pourquoi Bella on dirait que tu es jalouse de moi et Edward ? Est-ce que vous couchez vraiment ensemble ?  
Bella : Non! Je suis juste surprise qu'il ai enfin décidé de se mettre officiellement en couple avec toi avec tout ce qu'il fait ! Et je ne veux pas que tu ailles de la peine à cause de lui, il ne te mérites tout simplement pas !  
Alice : Bella, je suis assez grande pour choisir le mec que je veux dans ma vie !  
Bella : Ok mais ne vient pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand il t'aura trompé !

_**Je me suis retournée pour m'en aller avant qu'elle rajoute quelque chose..**_

****Alice : Bella ...  
**  
**_**Je ne lui ai pas reparlé, j'ai passé le reste de la journée à côté de Chace et de Jasper car oui, il y avait des journalistes...Et avant d'aller le porter à l'aéroport, je suis allé parler à Edward car il était enfin seul...**_****

Bella : Edward...  
Edward: ... (il me regardait à peine)  
Bella : Ok... tu ne veux pas me parler, je comprends...  
Edward: (il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux) Bella... j'ai peut-être l'air un macho qui cruise et couche avec tout ce qui bouge comme tu dis mais j'étais célibataire ! Je ne te veux plus du tout dans ma vie Bella ! Je ne veux même plus d'adresser la parole... Je savais que tu baisais avec d'autres mais te voir avec Jasper m'a complètement jeté à terre ! ****

_**Je sentais mes yeux se remplir d'eau sous mes lunettes de soleil, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer... **_****

Bella : Si... Si c'est ce que tu veux réellement... j'aimerai que tu me redonnes ma clé de maison...  
Edward: Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je te l'enverrai par Carey !****

_**Je m'apprêtais à partir car là j'aurai éclaté en sanglots devant lui... **_****

Edward: Dis-moi... tu n'as jamais voulu me donner une chance n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : ... Edward... tu as toujours eu une chance et tu l'as toujours... mais tu ne l'as saisie jamais ! ****

_**J'ai une goute qui s'est glissé sur ma joue et je sais que Edward l'a vu car il est venu pour l'essuyer mais Alice est arrivée...**_

Quelques temps plus tard, J'ai été porter Chace et nous avons planifié de se voir à Las Vegas début juin... 

_**J'aimais parler et être avec lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Edward...**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Le fameux party d'équipe se déroulait à 21h, j'étais entrain de me saouler seule quand les gars sont arrivés chez moi avec Rosalie et une autre de nos amies, Angela...****

Angela : Ouin miss, tu commences le party sans nous !  
Bella : J'ai beaucoup de chose à oublier ! hahaha  
Jasper : Hey bébé... fais attention à ce que tu bois... je veux ton cul dans mon lit ce soir !  
Bella : Continue comme ça et tu ne vas pas juste avoir mon cul ! hahaha... (en me collant sensuellement contre lui)...

Jasper : Oh ok... tout ce que tu veux alors! Je suis à toi entièrement mais tu peux commencer par m'embrasser !****

_**Je me suis exécuté sans penser au pourquoi je faisais ça... Je n'aimais pas Jasper comme chum mais j'aimais coucher avec donc pourquoi pas ! **_****

Rosalie : Bon alors tu devrais aller t'habiller beauté car en pantalon sport et en camisole... ce n'est en rien sexy pour une soirée comme celle-ci ! ****

_**Rosalie est venue avec moi dans ma chambre...**_****

Rosalie : Tu sais que tu devrais arrêter de jouer à ce jeu-là avec Edward !  
**  
**_**Comme je commençais à être chaude pas mal... dès qu'elle a prononcé son nom, je me suis mise à pleurer !**_****

Bella : Rose... je ne sais ... pas quoi faire ! Je n'accepte pas qu'il soit avec Alice!  
Rosalie : Tu n'as qu'à lui dire Bella ! Tu es ma chum avant Alice...  
Bella : Mais je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance ! J'ai rendu cocue toutes ses fréquentations alors il va faire la même chose avec moi ! Entk là je vais aller me faire du fun avec mon SUPPOSÉ chum !  
Rosalie : Pourquoi tu essaies pas de faire comme avant ? Essaie de lui donner un peu d'exclusivité... en plus Alice pars en vacances... J'aime mieux que tu fasses ça que tu sois triste ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleurer c'est quand ton grand-père est décédé il y a 5 ans !****

_**Rosalie avait parfaitement raison... alors j'ai décidé de suivre son conseil... en plus j'étais chaude, ça serait plus facile de parler avec Edward, surtout si lui aussi était saoul !**_

Aussitôt arrivé à notre party, je suis allé au bar pour boire... Edward était à mes côtés...****

Bella : TOI... je veux te parler !

_**Il n'a rien dit car je l'ai poussé dans un coin et je l'ai embrassé!**_

Edward: (en me repoussant) Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu veux encore plus me faire chier ?  
Bella : Non ! je veux ravoir mon Edward !  
Edward: Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire la conne !  
Bella : Edward... j'ai fait ça pour te rendre jaloux c'est tout ! **  
**Edward: Et bien ça marché ! ( _**en se rapprochant encore plus contre moi**_) Mais je te veux plus que 1 fois par 2 semaines!

_**Je sentais son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien... j'aurai voulu qu'il me prenne là immédiatement !**_

Bella : Tu sais que ... (_**en regardant ses lèvres et ses yeux ensuite**_)... je dois jouer le jeu avec Jasper... mais... que dirais-tu de m'avoir dans ton lit pratiquement à tous les soirs ? (_**je m'approchais de ses lèvres**_) à partir de ce soir ?  
Edward: (_**il m'a embrassé langoureusement**_)... J'ai bien fait de ne pas te donner ta clé ! haha  
Bella : Oui ! (_**en l'embrassant à nouveau**_) Bon... je ne veux pas que personne sache ok ?  
Edward: Ca me va... surtout que Alice... et bien... c'est officiel...  
Bella : Hummm encore plus de challenge ! J'adore ! ****

_**On s'est embrassé une dernière fois avant de repartir chacun vers nos supposés amoureux ! **_****

Jasper : Bon bon ma belle... est-ce que je fois me mettre à chasser une belle grande blonde pour combler mes envies cette nuit ?  
Bella : Oh Tu comprends vite ! hahaha  
Jasper : Essaie au moins d'être discrète... il y a encore des potins qui sortent sur nous demain sa l'air !  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas mon amour ! Hahaha !****

_**Je suis finalement rentré chez moi seule... Alice avait pratiquement sauté une coche à Edward car il lui avait dit qu'il partait seul ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose parce que Jasper restait et moi je partais... alors j'ai dit à Edward, de partir avec elle et qu'il pourrait venir me retrouver étant donné qu'il avait encore ma clé ...**_

Je dormais depuis peu... sans aucun sous-vêtements quand j'ai senti une main se glisser dans mon entre-jambes et des baisers dans mon cou...****

Bella : Hummmmm c'est très bon... tu en as mis du temps...  
Edward: Désolé... bon viens ici bébé !

_**Il m'a mis par dessus lui, je sentais son excitation monté.**_

****Bella : Hummmmm tu es déjà très excité! J'aime ça ! Hummmm...

_**En faisant des mouvements avec mon bassin**_

****Edward: Oh... prends ça cool bébé... sinon je vais venir ! Hummmmm... Oh oui...  
**  
**_**Il ne pouvait tolérer que je fasse ça car il savait que ça ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour lui... Il m'a donc pris pour être sur moi et s'amuser à me satisfaire pour ensuite me prendre pour qu'on soit totalement satisfait... Après 2 heures de sexe intense, j'étais crevée...**_****

Bella : Edward... tu ne restes pas ? (il m'était son linge)  
Edward: Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
Bella : Il n'y a personne ici qui peut nous voir alors... non je veux pas que tu partes maintenant ! J'aime me réveiller dans tes bras ! ****

_**Il n'a rien dit et a simplement enlevé son linge avant de se coucher auprès de moi... Nous avons été réveillé par le téléphone de Edward... c'était Alice qui le cherchait partout ! Edward lui a dit qu'il était chez un ami... elle ne le croyait pas... **_****

Bella : Elle ne laissera pas tomber de sitôt... Donc commence vite par trouver le nom de ton ami !  
Edward: Je pourrais lui donner Bella ? !

_**En m'embrassant et en me sur le comptoir de ma cuisine.**_

****Bella : Que dirais-tu de trouver ta défaite après m'avoir baisé à nouveau ?

_**J'avais terminée ma phrase en l'embrassant sauvagement.**_

****Edward: Hummmm... aucun problème... hummmm...  
**  
**_**Ca n'a pas pris 2 minutes, que j'étais sous ses commandes sur ma table de cuisine... il faisait tout ce dont il voulait de moi et mon dieu que j'aimais ça ! Il promenait ses mains et sa bouche partout sur mon corps principalement au niveau inférieur avant de me pénétrer comme il le fait si bien ...**_****

Bella : OH OUIIIIIIII CONTINUE... CONTINUE ... OH OUI !  
Edward: HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OH HUMMMMMMMM OH !****

_**Dès qu'il est venu, quelqu'un cogna à la porte...**_****

Edward: Oh... c'était bon ça ! ... je vais répondre ...  
Bella : Non... minute...

_**Je suis allé voir c'était qui par la fenêtre et j'ai vu l'auto de Alice!**_

Bella : ...Merde c'est Alice ! Edward dis-moi que tu n'es pas venu avec ton auto ?  
Edward: Oui...  
Bella : Fuck Edward ! T'as pensé à quoi ?  
Edward: Relaxe chérie... je l'ai mise dans le garage quand je suis arrivé...

_**Elle cognait encore à la porte..**_

Bella : Bon va dans la douche... et tu y restes tant que je ne vais pas te voir ! **  
**Edward: OK !

_**En m'embrassant à nouveau et en me donnant une tape sur les fesses...  
**_**  
**Bella : C'est qui ?  
Alice : C'est moi ! Il faut que je te parle ! (en ouvrant la porte juste un peu)  
Bella : Euh... amé, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... euh...j'ai été malade toute la nuit et... je ne suis pas seule et même pas habillé...  
Alice : Ca je sais... on vous entends ! Je veux voir Edward !  
Bella : Euh.. Edward ? Appelle-le... je ne sais pas où il est!  
Alice : Je sais mais peut-être que Jasper le saurait ?  
Bella : Je ne crois pas... je suis partie avant tout le monde ... Je lui demanderai et t'appellerai si je sais où il est ok ? Mais là je dois te laisser... j'ai mieux à faire... tu comprends ? Un homme m'attends sous la douche !  
Alice : hum ok... Bye !****

_**Je voyais qu'elle essayait de voir dans la maison si elle ne pouvait pas rien apercevoir qui appartenait à Edward...**_****


	7. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le délai ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Pour ce qui est de mes 2 autres histoires, la suite suivra d'ici quelques jours sans faute ! Alors on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**

_**Je voyais qu'elle essayait de voir dans la maison si elle ne pouvait pas rien apercevoir qui appartenait à Edward...**_

Bella : Je peux t'aider Alice ? (elle restait dans le portique)  
Alice : C'est drôle mais on aurait dit que c'était Edward tantôt...  
Bella : Alice... tu t'en fais pour rien... Bon je dois y aller... Essaie de rappeler Edward... il va finir par te parler!  
Alice : J'espère parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire...Je suis enceinte !  
Bella : ... QUOI ? Comment tu... sa fait juste 1 semaine!  
Alice : Bel... tu devrais savoir que même si je sortais pas avec, on couchait ensemble !  
Bella : Wow... c'est toute qu'une surprise... je ... je vais te laisser, on se reparle !

_**Je n'en revenais pas ... je savais que ce n'était pas très cool pour elle mais je couchais avec Edward avant de la connaître sauf que là... je ne savais plus quoi faire...**_

Edward: HEY TU ARRIVES ? (en me criant de la salle de bain)  
Bella : Oui ...  
Edward: Shit... elle t'a dit quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état là ?  
Bella : Elle... tu vas avoir un bébé...  
Edward: OH MERDE ! (il donna un coup de poing dans le mur) OUCH!  
Bella : EDWARD ! ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ! je m'en veux... je lui en veux et je t'en veux !  
Edward: Bells... tu n'as pas à t'en faire! (il m'a pris dans ses bras)  
Bella : Edward... j'ai une conscience quand même ! Je ne peux pas te séparer d'elle... on va arrêter ça là !  
Edward: Non... je te veux toi pas elle ni son bébé ! On va continuer à se voir... elle a fait ça dans mon dos ! 

_**La discussion s'est arrêté là car je l'ai embrassé et nous avons continuer tout cela sous la douche... Il avait raison... je dois me foutre de elle... c'est Edward, mon ami avant tout...**_

Ca faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Edward le savait et 1 semaine que Alice était partie en voyage... donc nous avons passé la dernière semaine ensemble à faire l'amour un peu partout !

Edward: hummm... j'aime ça... continue ma belle... OH OUIIIIIIII  
Bella : OUIIIIIIIIII vas-y fort Edward... hummmmm  
Edward: ok... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... ohh ouiiiiiiiiiii  
Bella : OHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII vas-y... OUIIII !  
Edward: Merde ... que c'est bon... (tout essouflé)...  
Bella : Surtout en camping ... quand tout le monde peut nous entendre ! hahaha  
Edward: c'était le but aussi !

_**Et oui, on avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller faire du camping dans le coin de Niagara Falls... Une chance que mes parents m'ont donné quelques valeurs dont comment monté une tente de camping ! Ma mère est rendu très coincée, je sais mais elle sait se débrouillé en camping, ils y vont au moins 1 fin de semaine par année !**_

Nous avons resté en camping 3 jours mais ensuite, je devais avoir ma dose de Luxe... Nous avons décidé d'aller à New York, chez ses parents...

Bella : Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée...  
Edward: Mais oui voyons... mes parents t'adorent tu le sais !  
Bella : Oui mais comme ton amie... et non comme celle qui couche avec leur fils tout en couchant avec d'autres !  
Edward: ...  
Bella : Edward... tu as une certaine exclusivité mais pas toute l'exclusivité de mon corps... alors c'est sure que je vais voir ailleurs...(mon cell sonna) ... minute... Allo Jasper...  
Jasper : Salut beauté  
Bella : Ca va ?  
Jasper : Ca va aller mieux quand tu vas amener ton cul ici ! On a un problème...  
Bella : Jasper... je suis en voyage avec Edward... tu le sais... et tu es chez tes parents...  
Jasper : Écoutes... je ne veux pas gâcher tes vacances... mais tu ferai mieux de prendre le premier vol que tu trouves pour ici...  
Bella : Expliques au moins ?  
Jasper : Tu m'as fait embarquer dans ce jeu là... tu me dois bien ça !  
Bella : Ca ne me dit pas grand chose...Jasper svp...  
Jasper : Toi tes parents le savent et tu t'en fous mais là des journalistes ont appelés mes parents pour des entrevues avec leur fils et sa blonde... qui est la fille d'une famille très connue ! Alors...  
Bella : Ok... je vais faire ce que je peux...  
Jasper : Tiens moi au courant d'ici 15 min... et... mes parents veulent revoir tes parents...

_**Bon fallait maintenant que j'annonce ça à Edward...**_

Edward: Il te voulait quoi ton supposé chum ?  
Bella : Je suis désolé Edward mais tu dois changer de direction... je prends un vol pour aller trouver Jasper... faut que je call mon père...  
Edward: Tu vas finir par te faire avoir dans tout ça... et j'aime pas que tu sois vu avec un autre !  
Bella : Écoutes... tu n'avais qu'à essayer de m'avoir comme blonde et non juste m'avoir dans ton lit !  
Edward: Mais tu penses que j'ai fait quoi ?  
Bella : Tu couchais avec tout montréal merde ! Il fallait juste que tu me prouve que tu m'étais fidèle et ça ferait peut-être 3 ans qu'on serait ensemble !  
Edward: Ah ben fuck là ! tu me fais encore vraiment chier... tu m'as toujours dit que tu me trouvais immature et con!  
Bella : Je te disais ça simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas être exclusif à moi! Tu aurais fait ça pendant 1 mois et tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais ! Entk... ce n'est pas le temps de parler de ça... faut que je règle mon autre problème!

_**J'ai réussi à rejoindre mon père... il avait eu vent de tout ça car Jasper avait appelé plus tôt, ma mère était partie à Monaco avec des amies... donc mon père m'a dit d'aller à l'aéroport, qu'il serait là dans 3 heures...**_

2 heures plus tard nous étions à l'aéroport de Toronto... Mon grand-père et mon père ont chacun un jet privé alors ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver un moyen de transport...

Papa : Alors ma belle...  
Bella : Je suis désolé papa...  
Papa : Ce n'est pas grave qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma grande fille...  
Kim : Salut la sœur !  
Bella : Allo ma belle ! Comment était le stage en France ?  
Kim : Very nice !  
Bella : ahaha tu as parlé en anglais tout le long !  
Kim : Oui ! J'aime pas parler français avec des français de France !  
Bella : Sacré soeurette !  
Kim : Hummm encore avec ton beau Edward... mais tu sors avec Jasper ? Je ne comprends rien !  
Papa : C'est une longue histoire... mais ta sœur va tout avoir le temps durant le vol pour t'expliquer ! (en me regardant) Edward tu nous accompagnes ?  
Bella : heu... c'est pas une bonne idée ! Non ?  
Kim : On peut dire que c'est mon chum ! hahaha de toute façon... Je suis mieux que ma sœur au lit certain !  
Papa : Kim !  
Edward: hahaha... (en lui soufflant à l'oreille) Elle est vraiment dure à battre !  
Kim : (en lui parlant aussi à l'oreille) si tu veux... on essaiera ;) tu ne regretteras pas !  
Bella : KIM ! Je t'ai entendu ! Mais si tu veux je te le laisse pour la semaine ! hihihi

_**Kim était ma jeune sœur de 22 ans... Je pouvais avoir tous les hommes mais elle aussi ! Il y a 3 ans, j'ai laissé mon chum car elle avait couché avec... Elle m'en voulait parce que Maman m'avait acheté une Mercedes SLK et elle rien, elle s'était vengée en couchant avec mon chum... Ma sœur retenait plus de ma mère côté superficialité mais j'adorais ma sœur, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi... Elle aussi car elle a eu du mal à se remettre que je l'ai ignoré pendant des mois suite à cela...**_

Nous étions rendus à Prince Georges, Jasper devait venir nous chercher... Il était bien là tout souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Edward !

Bella : Jasper... Allo !  
Jasper : Bella... Edward est un de mes bons chums mais c'était pas le temps de l'amener!  
Bella : Relaxe... regarde qui est là aussi...

**En lui montrant ma sœur entrain de rire avec Edward..**

Jasper : Ah ok ! hey Salut la belle-sœur ! Et le beau-frère ! hahaha  
Edward: Salut mec ! Tu sais que je vais t'en vouloir un bout pour avoir gâché me semaine avec TA blonde !  
Kim : Toi chiales pas... tu vas quand même avoir droit à du sexe toute la semaine...avec moi !

_**Je n'ai même pas porté attention à ce qu'elle disait mais les 3 attendaient ma réponse mais au lieu de ça, je suis allé voir les parents de Jasper qui attendaient un peu plus loin...**_

Bella : Bonjour Madame Withlock ! Monsieur Withlock ! (en les embrassant les 2)  
Lynda : Bonjour Bella... (elle ne semblait pas frustrée ou offensée) Fais bon voyage ?  
Bella : Oui merci ! Euh... ( Jasper est venu me retrouver)  
Jasper : Ils sont au courant... (en mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos)  
Bella : Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aussi rapidement ?  
Jerry : Sa grand-mère... nous sommes vraiment une famille avec des valeurs familiales très strictes et le fait que vous avez faits la Une de tous les journaux ici et au Québec, comme quoi vous formiez un couple exemplaire et prêt à se marier...  
Bella : Hein ? Marier ? Jasper ?  
Jasper : Oui... Ici, ils ont dit que nous avions même parlé de mariage !  
Edward: Ben là ! Bonjour Madame Withlock, Jerry !  
Lynda : Bonjour mon beau Edward ! Comment tu vas ?  
Edward: Très bien !  
Papa : Bonjour à vous ! (mon père venait d'arriver)  
Jerry : Bonjour M. Swan !  
Papa : Svp appeler moi Charlie!  
**  
**_**Mon père a embarqué avec les parents de Jasper tandis que nous, nous sommes embarqués avec Jasper... Il fallait clarifier certaines choses avant d'arriver chez ses grands-parents...**_

Jasper : Bells... Faut vraiment que tu joues le jeu ok... sinon je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à ma mort !  
Bella : mais là voyons...  
Edward: Euh... Bells... Tu ne connais pas sa famille ! Il a raison !  
Jasper : Edward tu sais alors ce que ça veut dire... c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas très content que tu sois là !  
Bella : Il peut se passer de moi voyons ! Jasper, je n'appartiens pas à personne !  
Jasper : Cette semaine oui... A moi !  
Edward: Tu vas quand même pas la baiser Jasper ?  
Jasper : Ben certain !  
Bella : Les gars svp... Premièrement Edward, si je veux coucher avec un autre, je peux le faire... Deuxièmement Jasper, si je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je ne le ferai pas !  
Kim : Attends là... tu es entrain de dire que tu te fais les 2 en mêmes depuis un bout ? Je pensais que toi et Jasper vous étiez juste amis ...  
Bella : Ok, je t'explique pour pas que tu foutres tout en l'air... une soirée que j'étais saoule, il en a profité... on a couché ensemble... Le lendemain la même chose... Et Rosalie a eu la gentillesse de dire à Maman qu'on sortait ensemble ! Donc c'est ça...  
Kim : Elle est dont ben vache elle !  
Bella : Elle m'a sauvé le cul... et celui de Edward !  
Edward: Euh non... moi, Alice a toujours su que je ne l'aimais pas !  
Kim : Hein ?  
Bella : Coudonc, est-tu rendu une vraie blonde ? Merde ça fait 3 ans que je baise avec Edward !  
Kim : Je sais ça ... j'entends plutôt ! hahaha... C'est qui ça Alice ?

**En regardant Edward**

Edward: Une amie de ta sœur avec que j'ai fréquenté cette année...  
Bella : Euh désolé mec mais on a commencé à se tenir avec à un party parce que tu l'as cruisais ... Et là... C'est officiel entre eux et Elle est enceinte de lui !  
Kim : Ah ouin... Tu es dont ben con Edward ! Tu aurais pu avoir ma sœur comme blonde mais tu as choisi cette grande grébiche là ! Je me rappelle d'elle... je sais pas comment tu fais pour être amie avec la soeur, trop conne la fille !  
Edward: Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à ta sœur ! C'est elle qui ne veut pas de moi comme chum !  
Jasper : Tu as juste à prendre soin d'elle plus que tu le fais de toutes tes pétasses que tu ramasses ! hahaha  
Edward: Hey tu es mal placé pour parler ! Tu es en amour avec et tu continues de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge aussi !  
Bella : OK CA VA FAIRE ! Merde que vous me découragez des fois ! J'aurai peut-être dû partir avec Chace !  
Kim : CHACE ? Ah non ! Tu as fini par coucher avec ! Oh oh... Les gars, c'est dommage pour vous...  
Edward: Comment ça ?

_**Elle me regardait dans le miroir car elle savait que dès qu'il tomberait entre mes jambes, j'aurai beaucoup de misère à ne pas penser à lui... Et c'était le cas... j'avais résisté pendant 2 ans et pourtant, je ne m'attache pas facilement à un mec donc je couche avec un et je passe à autre chose le lendemain... Mais je suis une vraie girouette car j'ai passé du temps avec Edward et là je pense juste à coucher avec Jasper... j'imagine la façon qu'il a de me prendre et de me faire tripper... je suis dans l'auto présentement et je mouille... La seule chose à laquelle je pense, est de prendre sa main et de l'amener sous ma jupe... **_

Bella : Jasper... (**tout bas pendant que Kim parlait et riait avec Edward**) tu vas me montrer la salle de bain quand on va arriver, j'ai envie d'une bonne douche excitante ?  
Jasper : (**en souriant**) tu veux vraiment ça?

_**Je lui ai seulement fait un signe positif en mettant ma main entre mes jambes... Il a compris assez rapidement car en moins de 2 nous étions rendus chez lui... Il y a avait énormément de monde... dont plusieurs joueurs de hockey**_

Bella : Jasper... tu peux me montrer la douche ? (**sans que Edward m'entende**)  
Jasper : Oui...  
Edward: Hey Josh ! (**en partant vers lui avec ma sœur**)

_**J'ai tiré Jasper par le chandail et je l'ai embrassé sauvagement...**_


	8. Chapter 7

_DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ATTENTE... AUCUNE EXCUSE JE SAIS MAIS BON, DÉSOLÉ TOUT DE MÊME ! JE VOUS POSTE 1 CHAPITRE PAR JOUR DE CETTE COURTE FANFIC HISTOIRE DE LA CLORE ET DE ME CONCENTRER SUR MES 3 AUTRES !_

_SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE !_

_POV BELLA_

_**Nous étions rendu dans la salle de bain, Jasper et moi entrain de s'embrasser sauvagement tout en promenant nos mains partout sur le corps de l'autre... hummm que c'était agréable et encore plus excitant de savoir que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette maison...**_

Jasper : Oh my god... bébé on fait ça vite ! hummm...

_**En me mordillant les seins et en promenant sa main sous ma petite culotte...**_

Bella : Alors tu attends quoi pour baiser...

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras dans la douche et m'a pénétré si fort que c'était garantie que cela n'irai pas très loin... Je l'avais calmé un peu car je ne voulais qu'il se satisfasse, lui seulement...**_

Bella : J'aime les ... Hummmmm Oh ouiiiiiiii... petites vites mais ...oh ouiiiiiiii... je veux être satisfaite aussi ! hummmmmm _**(il m'a pénétré encore et encore tout en continuait de me mordiller les seins)  
**_Jasper : Ok... ouiiiiiiii... oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_**Après quelques minutes, je lui avais dit de terminer car les gens allaient se poser des questions... ce qui était sûrement déjà le cas ! Nous sommes donc redescendus 15 minutes plus tard...**_

Edward: Tu étais où ? (_**en chuchotant)**_  
Bella : Je satisfaisais mon chum !  
Edward: Je sens que je n'ai pas pris la bonne décision de venir ici moi !

_**Il semblait autant avoir de la peine que de vouloir arranger le portrait à Jasper ! Je me demandais, l'espace d'un instant si j'avais vraiment bien fait de vouloir jouer à ce jeu là. Par contre, je repris conscience...**_

Bella : Ah ! hahaha  
Jasper : Bella... c'est l'heure... ma grand-mère est là ! Écoutes... elle peut être autant désagréable que très gentille... mais ne t'en fais pas avec elle ok !  
Bella : Ok... 

_**La rencontre ne s'était pas mal passée mais n'était pas la meilleure non plus... Après avoir bu un peu et parler, nous sommes allés se coucher... Évidemment, Jasper ne voulait pas que j'aille dormir avec Edward et vice-versa... mais Edward n'a pas eu le choix d'accepter...**_

Edward: Si c'est comme ça... je vais pouvoir baiser avec ta sœur ?  
Bella : Edward... ah puis fais ce que tu veux ! 

_**Rendu dans la chambre de Jasper, il s'est déshabillé au complet afin de se coucher mais quand je l'ai vu, je suis resté figée...**_

Jasper : Euh... quoi ?  
Bella : ben euh... _**(en lui faisant des signes pour lui faire remarquer sa nudité) **_tu pourrais au moins mettre des boxers... je... Je ne baiserai pas avec toi ce soir...  
Jasper : My god... Isabella Swan mal à l'aise devant le grand et beau Jasper Withlock !  
Bella : Euh charie pas quand même ! Grand ok... mais beau... est un bien grand mot ! ahahahaha  
Jasper : Ah ouin ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! _**(il s'est jeté sur moi et à commencer à me chatouiller)  
**_Bella : Arrêteeeee Jasper ! ahahahah Jasper svp ! ahahahah Stop ! ahahaha 

_**Il était maintenant sur moi et je riais encore que j'avais presque le souffle coupé... Il a passé sa main doucement sur mon visage pour enlever une mèche de cheveux tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux... Dans toute ma vie, seulement 3 hommes avaient été capable de croiser mon regard de façon intense. Lorsque je couchais avec un homme, je ne prenais pas la peine de supporter son regard car je ne voulais jamais plus avec lui. Mon ex, Edward et Chace avait réussi à me rendre vulnérable en me regardant et en me défiant du regard. Et maintenant, c'était avec Jasper que cela se produisait... Son regard noir était tellement intense, je pouvais vraiment lire en lui et j'avais deviné qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié ou un besoin de sexe envers moi... Il a alors approché ses lèvres des miennes lentement afin de savoir si j'allais lui rendre la pareille mais sans hésitation mes lèvres sont allées rejoindre les siennes. Ce baiser était tellement intense, et non comme d'habitude où c'est simplement une question de sexe ... Mais là, c'était vraiment un désir de l'autre sans vraiment aller plus loin... Mais j'avais tellement le goût de faire l'amour avec cet homme et non baiser avec comme à chaque fois... Il a été capable de lire en moi car il a commencé par m'embrasser dans le cou... tout en enlevant lentement mon chandail et en posant ses lèvres sur ma poitrine... pour ensuite descendre plus bas et s'arrêter là !**_

Jasper : Je ... je ne peux pas !  
Bella : Moi non plus... _**(je mentais car j'aurai tout ce qu'il aurait voulu)**_  
Jasper : On devrait dormir...  
Bella : Bonne idée ! Bonne nuit...  
Jasper : Bonne nuit 

_**J'aurai voulu m'endormir contre lui mais je savais que plus j'étais proche de lui plus la tentation montait, même chose de son côté ! 1 heure plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors que Jasper semblait dormir... Je réfléchissais à savoir si je me collais sur lui ou non... je soupirai en même temps car je n'arrivais pas à me brancher... jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire vers lui...**_

Jasper : Bon comme ça tu vas peut-être arrêter de soupirer ! hahaha  
Bella : Oh je t'ai réveillé désolé !  
Jasper : Je ne dormais pas... je pensais ...  
Bella : À moi, je sais ! hihihi  
Jasper : Tout comme toi tu pensais à moi... _**(j'avais la tête sur son torse et ma main se promenait doucement dessus)... **_Bella ?  
Bella : Oui ?  
Jasper : Je sais que je baise avec beaucoup de femmes... mais je peux être très respectueux envers elles !  
Bella : Je sais... mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Jasper : Car je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis simplement un pur crosseur qui ramasse une fille à chaque soir et qui l'amène à l'hôtel !  
Bella : Oh comme ça je suis privilégiée ! :)  
Jasper : Pour dormir présentement dans mes bras, Oui ! hahaha  
Bella : Ah Ah Ah ! Mais toi aussi... seulement 1 personne présentement peut dormir toute une nuit en ma compagnie !  
Jasper : Je sais... 

_**Il promenait sa main dans mon dos tout en caressant ma main qui se promenait sur son torse...**_

Jasper : Bella ... pourquoi tu ne donnes pas une chance à Edward ?  
Bella : Il l'a sa chance... il passe juste toujours à côté...  
Jasper : Je le connais bien et il tient vraiment à toi...  
Bella : Jasper... ça te tente vraiment de me parler de Edward en ce moment ?  
Jasper : ... Effectivement, ça me tente pas mais faut que je me retienne !  
Bella : te retenir ?  
Jasper : _**(il a pris ma main et l'a descendu plus bas ) **_Tu sens...  
Bella : Oh... _**(j'ai fait la même chose avec sa main)... **_Tu sens aussi ? ;)  
Jasper : Oui... mais Bella... je ne veux pas baiser avec toi...  
Bella : Ah ok...  
Jasper : Je veux faire l'amour avec toi ! Je veux te faire sentir unique... te satisfaire amplement... mais je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas... mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour et ça me manque aussi... 

_**Je n'ai pas répondu mais je l'ai embrassé tendrement en guise d'acceptation à sa demande...Il est donc venu par-dessus moi et a commencé à promener sa bouche partout sur mon corps ce qui me donnait encore plus d'excitation... il avait raison, il pouvait respecter amplement les femmes car lorsque j'ai voulu le satisfaire, il n'a pas voulu...**_

Jasper : Non... je veux TE faire l'amour... je suis capable de me passer de ce bout là ...  
Bella : Alors continue... J'aime vraiment trop ça ! 

_**Lorsque je couche avec Edward ou Jasper, je me laisse aller et je ne suis pas très discrète mais quand je fais vraiment l'amour... j'aime faire ça en douceur tout en me laissant aller aussi mais différemment ! Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment faire l'amour à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas réellement ? Non je ne pouvais pas... non, je ne pouvais PLUS ...**_

Jasper : ahhhhhh... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour et je ne comprends pas pourquoi car j'aime ça _**(en me ramenant encore collé contre lui !)**_  
Bella : Tu ne fais pas ça car tu ne peux pas te le permettre avec une fille que tu ramasses parce qu'elle va penser que tu veux la marier mais avec moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas !  
Jasper : Ah ouin... pourtant on a dit aux journalistes que c'était l'amour fou et que l'on verrait pour le mariage ! hahahaha  
Bella : Écoutes Jasper, j'ai aucun problème à jouer le jeu avec toi... mais svp... ne tombe pas en amour avec moi !  
Jasper : ... Pourquoi ça ?  
Bella : Parce que peut-être que je ne pourrai pas te résister bien longtemps! 

_**Jasper n'a rien dit ... il a simplement continuer de me jouer dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme...**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Je me suis réveillé en même temps que Jasper le lendemain...**_**  
**  
Jasper : Alors, bien dormi ?  
Bella : Super... sûrement que toi aussi avec moi dans tes bras ! hihihi  
Jasper : hahaha oui effectivement... _**(en me prenant par la taille pour m'embrasser)**_

_**Je l'ai laissé faire mais j'espérais qu'il avait bien compris mon message d'hier... Rendu à la cuisine, ma soeur et Edward y étaient déjà ...**_

_Kim _: Alors... bien dormi ? hahaha  
Bella : Kim !  
Edward: On peut discuter nous ? _**(en m'amenant dans une chambre)**_

...

Bella : Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Edward: Je pensais que nous c'était clair !  
Bella : Non, TU pensais que c'étais clair ... Edward, je te veux proche de moi mais comme chum... tu as des choses à me prouver! Et... tu as eu des nouvelles de Alice ?

_**Pendant ce temps, Alice était revenu à Montréal et passait la journée avec Rosalie...**_**  
**  
Alice : Rosalie... il se passe quoi avec Bella et Edward ?  
Rose : ... rien pourquoi ?  
Alice : Écoutes, quand j'ai connu Edward au bar, il me disait qu'il aimait une fille mais celle-ci ne voulait rien savoir de lui... il ne m'a jamais dit son nom mais je suis sûre qu'il est en amour avec Bella!  
Rose : Bien voyons, tu te fais des idées !  
Alice : Ah oui... alors pourquoi les 2 sont disparus de Montréal?  
Rose : Edward, je ne sais pas il est où mais Bella est présentement à Williams Lake entrain de rencontrer sa belle famille avec son père et sa soeur...  
Alice : Quoi... c'est officiel entre eux maintenant ?  
Rose : Oui...  
Alice : Je suis vraiment contente pour eux !

_**Effectivement au courant de la semaine que j'ai passé chez Jasper, nous avons longuement parlé de ça...**_

Bella : Jasper ? _**(nous étions couché dans son lit en écoutant la télévision)**_  
Jasper : Yes...  
Bella : ah laisse faire..  
Jasper : ...  
Bella : OK... est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on essai tout les 2... en vrai ?  
Jasper : ... Tu l'as dit... je suis en amour avec toi... maintenant c'est plus à savoir si c'est réciproque ou autre chose...  
Bella : Je suis bien avec toi... tu me fais rire et j'aime ça...  
Jasper : Te fais jouir aussi ! hahaha  
Bella : Ahahaha _**(en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre)**_  
Jasper : Hey... je peux aussi te maltraiter!  
Bella : Ah ouin... jamais tu n'oseras ! hahaha  
Jasper : Tu as raison... j'aime mieux avoir réussir à te faire l'amour !

_**Il m'a alors embrassé tendrement et je l'ai encore repoussé. S'il voulait du sexe avec moi, c'était sans romantisme donc bestial...**_

Le lendemain de cette conversation, mon père, ma soeur et Edward sont partis pour Montréal mais sans moi... 

Jasper : Tu es sûre beauté ?  
Bella : je croyais qu'on essayait de voir ce que notre SUPPOSÉ couple donnerait si cela était vrai ! Mais je peux partir si tu veux ?  
Jasper : Non non... ma grand-mère t'aime beaucoup !  
_Maria _: Tout comme elle m'aimait !  
Jasper : MARIA ?  
_Maria _: Bien quoi... nous sommes seulement en break ! On est allé à Vegas ensemble et tu en as profité pour me baiser sans me dire que c'était vraiment fini !  
Bella : Euh... je vais aller voir ta mère Jasper ! _**(je partais vers la cuisine)**_  
Jasper : Non! Maria... combien de fois, je t'ai dit de ne jamais débarqué ici sans invitation !  
_Maria _: Désolé mais j'essaie de rejoindre mon chum depuis 2 semaines mais il ne répond pas ! 

_**Je ne voulais pas assister à ça alors je voulais vraiment aller rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine mais il m'a retenu le bras!**_

Jasper : Angie... ça fait 2 mois que je te dis que c'est fini entre nous... Bella reste ici ! Maria, je te présente ma blonde Bella... Tu l'as déjà vu de toute façon...  
_Maria _: Toujours aussi superficielle et... blonde !  
Bella : _**(je gardais mon calme car nous recevions la famille de Jasper) **_Écoutes, je n'ai jamais rien dit de mal contre toi mais avant de juger les gens, il faut les connaître et malheureusement, on ne se connait pas beaucoup! Par contre, ça me ferait plaisir que tu te joignes à nous pour le souper...  
Jasper : Bella !  
_Maria _: D'accord !  
Bella : Bon... discuté, moi je vais aller voir ta mère! 

_**Il m'a tiré vers lui et m'a embrassé, comme il le faisait si bien ! Rendu à la cuisine, sa mère, m'a parlé...**_

_Lynda _: Bella... j'ai vu que Maria était là... je suis désolé c'est moi qui l'ai invité... mais c'était avant de savoir tout cette histoire !  
Bella : Ca va ! ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais qu'ils ont eu une longue histoire entre eux mais je n'y peux rien !  
_Lynda _: Alors, c'est vrai ... vous êtes maintenant réellement ensemble ? _**(en souriant)**_  
Bella : Nous essayons... je connais Jasper depuis ses débuts à Montréal mais depuis 1 an, nous nous sommes rapprochés comme amis... vous avez un fils super et je suis contente de l'avoir dans ma vie... peu importe le type de relation !  
_Lynda _: Et moi, je suis contente qu'il soit avec vous ! J'avais peur qu'une fille ne l'aime que pour son argent... mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent !  
Bella : Peut-être pas mais je travaille pour... Je termine ma dernière année en Architecture et je compte bien m'ouvrir un cabinet avec mon amie... C'est beau venir d'une famille très riche mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire ! Mais vous savez, Madame Withlock, même une fille qui vit sans un surplus d'argent, peut très bien aimer votre garçon et ne pas y être pour l'argent ! J'ai beaucoup d'amies qui ne sont pas nées d'une famille de riche et qui réussissent très bien même plus que moi !  
_Lynda _: Nous avions un doute sur toi au début mais depuis que tu es ici, tu as dissipée tous ses doutes ! Surtout auprès de sa grand-mère, qui n'arrête pas de parler que de toi ! hihihi  
Bella : Jasper a une famille superbe et je suis contente d'y être présentement ! Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir comme vous le faites !

_**Elle est venu me prendre dans ses bras en même temps que Jasper et Maria sont entrés, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis ma supposée belle-maman car je savais qu'au fond de moi, je quitterai Jasper après qu'il soit tombé en amour avec moi !**_

Jasper : Wow... ma blonde et ma mère... trop beau _**! (en m'amenant vers lui) **_viens... on va discuter... Mom, je te laisse avec Maria !  
_Lynda _: Ok..

...

Jasper : Pourquoi tu as fait ca ?  
Bella : Fais quoi Jasper ? Prendre ta mère dans mes bras ?  
Jasper : mais non! Maria ! Je voulais vraiment pas que tu l'as voit à nouveau !  
Bella : Ce n'est pas grave ! A moins que tu ressentes encore quelque chose pour elle ?  
Jasper : ...  
Bella : Jasper !  
Jasper : ahahahah je voulais juste voir ta réaction! ahahaahaha

_**Il s'est mérité un petit coup de poing suivi d'un doux baiser sans signification, du moins pour moi...**_

Bella : Tu vas me le payer Jasper Withlock ! hihihi  
Jasper : Hummmm, maintenant ?  
Bella : Tu as du monde qui vient souper... 

_**Il m'a tiré vers la salle de bain du haut...  
**_

Jasper : 10 minutes... on a en masse le temps de faire quelque chose, non ? _**(en enlevant ma robe)  
**_Bella : Meme si je te dis non... je suis déjà nue devant toi ! hihihi  
Jasper : Alors... hummmmm _**(en m'embrassant les seins)... **_j'aime tellement tes seins!...  
Bella : Écoute... laisses faire les préliminaires... j'ai envie de toi maintenant !  
Jasper : D'accord ! mais... j'ai pas de condoms ici !  
Bella : merde ! _**(en le repoussant un peu)**_  
Jasper : on... le fait quand même ? j'ai vraiment envie de toi ! _**(en mordillant mes seins)**_  
Bella : Jasper... _**(en prenant son visage entre mes mains)... **_je n'ai pas de problème avec ça... mais si je tombe enceinte... tu vas prendre tes responsabilités !  
Jasper : Tu ne prends pas la pillule ?  
Bella : Non ! 

_**Je n'avais presque pas fini de dire non, qu'il s'était faufilé entre mes jambes et m'avait pénétré... J'aimais tellement mieux sans protection mais avec ce qui m'étais arrivé quelques années plutôt, je n'avais pas pris de chance et aucun de mes partenaires ne me faisant l'amour sans protection, même pas Edward !**_

Lorsque nous nous sommes rhabillés afin d'aller retrouver ses parents, je l'ai arrêté... 

Bella : Jasper ... j'étais sérieuse ! Tu as pris un méchant gros risque en faisant ça sans m'avertir... alors si je tombe enceinte, tu vas devenir père car je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser!  
Jasper : Je sais! _**(en souriant et en m'embrassant) **_Nous sommes un couple maintenant...

...

_Jerry _: Alors Bella, tu ne vas pas trouver ça dure en Californie pendant 1 an ?  
Bella : Oui... mais c'est pour ma carrière... de toute façon, mon père a prévu tout afin que je descende aux 2 semaines...  
_Maria _: Tu devrais faire attention car Jasper ne restes jamais seul très longtemps, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? _**(en lui jetant un regard de vengeance)**_  
Jasper : J'ai toujours été fidèle à mes blondes... de toute façon...on vieillit tous... je suis bien avec Bella et je vais tout faire pour la garder ! _**(en m'embrassant)**_  
Bella : Moi aussi ! mais j'ai condensé mes cours en 2 jours, donc je peux facilement venir à Montréal !  
_Maria _: J'espère pour toi qu'il t'aime plus qu'il m'aime sinon... tu vas être cocue assez vite !  
Jasper : Ok, ça va faire Maria ! On va aller discuter!

_**Il l'a prise par le bras et l'a presque trainé jusqu'à une chambre ! On pouvait entendre des cris, son père s'est levé mais je lui ai dit de rester faire, que j'irai !**_

Bella : Jasper !

_**Elle avait une grosse plaque rouge sur le visage !**_

Jasper : Merde ! Maria... je suis désolé mais ...  
_Maria _: Tu vas me le payer Jasper Withlock !

_**Elle est sortie en vitesse et est partie de la maison.**_

Bella : Jasper... _**(en m'approchant de lui)**_  
Jasper : ...  
Bella : Tu viens vraiment de frapper une femme ?  
Jasper : ...  
Bella : JASPER ?  
Jasper : OUI BON, TU ES CONTENTE !

_**Il s'est assis sur le lit avec son visage entre ses mains... Je me suis alors assise à ses côtés et j'ai pris sa main...**_

Bella : Parle-moi... je veux juste que tu comprennes le pourquoi pour être sûre que tu n'es pas du genre à faire ça... comme les journaux le disent !  
Jasper : ISABELLA ! FUCK !  
Bella : Merci... tu viens de me répondre !

_**Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais il m'a pris le bras.**_

_****_Jasper : Je suis désolé Bella...

_**Il avait les yeux pleins d'eau...  
**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**J'étais encore avec Jasper... Je passais vraiment du bon temps là, il devait commencé bientôt à s'entrainer mais juste avant nous sommes allés au Stampede de Calgary... Je n'avais jamais assisté à un rodéo alors j'avais vraiment aimé ça ! Le soir nous sommes sortis avec des amis à Jasper, durant cette soirée, plusieurs personnes avaient pris des photos autant de nous que d'autres gens alors je ne m'en faisais pas surtout que plus je passais du temps avec Jasper plus je commençais à l'aimer réellement...**_

Jasper : Hummm sexy lady ! _**(en me parlant dans le creux de l'oreille de façon sexy)**_  
Bella : Hummmm moi aussi je te trouve pas mal sexy avec ton chapeau de cowboy ! _**(en l'embrassant sauvagement devant plusieurs personnes)  
**_Jasper : Et si on rentrait à l'hôtel... j'ai le goût de toi !

_**Notre hôtel était seulement à 2 rues du Bar où nous étions alors nous sommes partis à pied... mais j'avais tellement le goût de lui que je l'ai amené sur le côté d'un bloc afin d'assouvir mes besoins sexuels...**_

Bella : Jasper... prends moi juste ici !  
Jasper : _**(en m'embrassant et en passant ses mains sous mon chandail) **_hummmmm tu es sûre que tu veux ça?

_**J'ai déjà ses jeans et je me suis agenouillé devant lui...**_**  
**  
Bella : Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
Jasper : Oh non !

_**Il a pris mes cheveux et avant même qu'il insiste, je le satisfaisais déjà... Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'a relevé et s'est introduit en moi très profondément... Après plusieurs coups, nous étions satisfaits complètement mais il savait bien que j'allais en redemander...**_

Jasper : J'aime ce que tu me fais _**(en me ramenant dans ses bras et en m'empoignant les fesses sous ma jupe)  
**_Bella : Les gars qui sont là doit aussi aimer me voir le cul ! hahahaha!  
Jasper : Hummm je suis encore plus excité, tu peux le sentir?

_**Il m'a serrer tellement fort contre lui que je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir son excitation !**_

Bella : Oh oui ! Alors qu'attends tu pour m'amener à notre chambre et me baiser comme tu aimes !  
Jasper : Immédiatement !

_**Nous avons baisé une partie de la nuit... Dès que je me suis levé, je suis allé retrouver mon homme sous la douche ...**_

__

_**2 jours après Calgary, je suis revenue à Montréal... ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi!  
**_

Rosalie : HEY HEY BEAUTÉ DE L'OUEST !  
Bella : Hey salut ma belle !  
Rosalie : Allez racontes-moi tout tout tout ! 

_**Elle s'est installé derrière mon bar et nous a fait un drink avant qu'on aille se prélasser dans la piscine...**_

Rosalie : Écoutes... je te connais depuis qu'on a, quoi 5 ans, et je doute que tu sois réellement en amour avec Jasper mais encore là... depuis 1 an, tu réagis différemment quand on parle de lui alors je ne sais pas...  
Bella : Tu as un peu raison... Jasper, me fait un effet fou quand on est ensemble... avant que je couche avec, quand on passait du temps ensemble, j'aimais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et tout... mais là... je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Et... j'ai couché avec sans protection...  
Rosalie : QUOI! Mais tu es folle ! Tu as le goût de retomber enceinte ?  
Bella : Rose ! Écoute... svp...  
Rosalie : Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu risques gros si tu fais ça encore...  
Bella : Rosalie, on a dit qu'on ne reparlerai plus jamais de cette histoire là !  
Rosalie : Ok... mais ne refait plus ça !  
Bella : Je sais ! Mom no 2 ! hihihi  
Rosalie : Tu as reparlé à Edward ?  
Bella : Oui mais pas depuis 1 semaine... il va bien ?  
Rosalie : Oui... Bella, arrête de te faire du mal... et aussi à Alice et Edward !  
Bella : Rosalie... Edward va être mieux avec Alice qu'avec moi... en plus elle est enceinte de lui!  
Rosalie : Ca c'est ce que tu penses ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est réellement enceinte... mais bon, ils ont passés les 3 dernières semaines à moitié ensemble...  
Bella : Je suis tannée de parler de ces mecs là !  
Rosalie : Tu es tannée car tu sens que tu échappes l'homme que tu aimes réellement !  
Bella : Ah toi ! hihi  
Julie : Je te connais... je suis peut-être ben blonde mais je m'assume ! hahaha  
Bella : Et toi... pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Emmet? Il t'a invité non ?  
Rosalie : J'y suis allé ... mais la première soirée que j'ai passé là, il a baisé avec une fille dans une chambre ! Je suis alors revenu le lendemain matin !  
Bella : Sérieux ? Tu l'as pris en flagrant délit ?  
Rosalie : Non ... mais une blonde m'a dit ça au bar et je l'ai vu revenir avec...  
Bella : Rosalie Hale ! Tu me décourages ! Ok Emmet peut être con des fois mais s'il t'invite dans son coin de pays ce n'est sûrement pas pour baiser avec une autre ! Il sait que tu l'aimes...  
Rosalie : Bon... je ne veux plus en entendre parler... j'ai même décidé d'aller en Californie plus tôt que prévu !  
Bella : Hein... tu pars quand ? On commence les cours que le 31 août...  
Rosalie : Je pars dans 2 semaines... tu pourrais t'en venir avec moi ?  
Bella : Rose ! Jasper va arriver dans 2 semaines... j'ai prévu de simplement partir le 29 ou le 30...  
Rosalie : Tu vas revoir Chace ?  
Bella : Sûrement...  
Rosalie : Ahahahah... écoutes Jasper t'as toujours eu dans sa mire depuis qu'il est avec l'équipe... alors ça m'étonnes que ça fasse long feu vous 2 !  
Bella : C'est le moment présent qui compte... hihihi  
Julie : Bon c'est ma Bella qui parle ! hahaha on dirait que j'aime pas te voir GENRE amoureuse ! hahaha  
Bella : Inquiètes toi pas ! hihihi Bon j'ai le goût de virer le party ce soir ! Surtout que ma maison va être vendu dans 1 mois !  
Rosalie : So... Let's get the party started !

_**Nous avons vraiment un carnet social très développé... car en moins de 1 heure, les gens arrivaient, le DJ était en place et j'avais mandaté ma soeur pour la boisson... Malgré que j'avais un bar plus que garnie... **_

_**À 15h le 29 juin... Imaginez le reste de la soirée...**_

_Kim _: Hey sis... les parents font dire que tu aurais pu venir les voir à ton retour !  
Bella : J'avais le goût de voir personne d'autres que mes chums !  
_Kim _: Contente de savoir que j'en fais partie ! haha  
Bella : Je t'ai simplement demandé la boisson !  
_Kim _: Ben là !  
Bella : J'te niaise ! hahahahaha  
_Kim _: Et... je n'ai vraiment rien fait avec Edward chez Jasper... il ne voulait pas ! Mais toi... tu lui as dit que tu sortais réellement avec Jasper _**? (Edward était juste derrière elle mais elle ne le savait pas)  
**_Edward: QUOI ?  
Bella : Merde ! manquait plus que ça !  
Edward: Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

**Mon cell a sonné suivi de celui de Rosalie...  
**  
Bella : QUOI ? TU ME NIAISES LÀ ? COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE ÇA ? TU N'AURAIS PAS PU DIRE À TON OSTIE DE DG A MARDE DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ?

_**J'ai raccroché aussitôt... encore sous le choc..**_

Rosalie : Oh merde Dad ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça !  
_Kim _: Bella...il se passe quoi ?

_Personne ne répondait... Rosalie m'a regardé en attendant de voir qui allait l'annoncer à Edward... _

Bella : Edward...

_**J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau, tout le monde proche de nous ont arrêté de parler..**_

Edward: Bella ... Ah non... Où ?  
Bella : Los Angeles !  
Edward: QUOI !  
_kim _: il se passe quoi merde ?  
Bella : ILS ONT ÉCHANGÉ EDWARD ! 

_**Il est entré aussitôt à l'intérieur... je l'ai suivi...**_

Bella : Edward !  
Edward: ...  
Bella : Edward !  
Edward: QUOI ! Tu dois être contente ?  
Bella : Hey ! Tu as vu comment j'ai réagis alors viens pas me dire que ça me fait rien... au contraire!  
Edward: (_**il s'est retourné rapidement vers moi en s'approchant) **_ALORS POURQUOI TU SORS AVEC JASPER ? POURQUOI TU N'AS JAMAIS VOULU ME DONNER UNE CHANCE DEPUIS TA FAUSSE COUCHE ?  
Alice : ... euh... Quoi ?  
Bella : AH merde !  
Alice : Je savais que tu couchais avec ! _**(en me regardant)**_  
Bella : Alice... ce n'est pas ce que tu penses...  
Alice : Ah non ?  
Jasper : Bon il est où le party !  
Bella : Jasper ! _**(j'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit là) **_Dehors... aller viens !  
Alice : Isabella !  
Bella : Alice... il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce que tu viens d'apprendre... personne n'est au courant de cette histoire sauf Edward et Rosalie ! Il était simplement là quand je me suis... fait violer, il y a près de 3 ans... Alors quand il a su que j'étais enceinte... il m'a soutenu... that's it!

_**Je suis retourné rejoindre les autres et Jasper.**_

Alice : C'est vrai ? _**( en regardant Edward)**_  
Edward: Oui... c'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes proches...

_**Oh My God, que c'était proche ça... J'en devais vraiment une à Edward... je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne veux tellement pas que Alice découvre la vérité... sûrement parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai la capacité de faire confiance à nouveau à Edward... Il m'en voulait d'être si fermé à une vraie relation avec lui mais en même temps, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'un certain soir d'octobre 2006, je me ferme complètement à toute relation...**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Conversation Msn Bella – Chace**

Bella : Et comment va ton tournage ?  
Chace : super.. on a un break la semaine du 30 aout, on se voit ?  
Bella : Pourquoi pas... je vais arriver le 29 sauf que je commence mes cours le 31...  
Chace : T'es en cours toute la semaine ?  
Bella : Non seulement le lundi-mardi-mercredi...tu vas venir me voir alors ?  
Chace : Oui si tu veux...  
Bella : Oui... jai hate en maudit en plus !  
Chace : meme avec ton chum ? ;)  
Bella : comment tu peux savoir ca a lautre bout du monde ? lol  
Chace : Ah ! lol mais je crois que tu fais juste ca pour rendre jaloux ton autre mec !  
Bella : Chace ... tu as p-e un peu raison mais bon... il fait encore le con !  
Chace : Bella... Un mec ne devine pas ce que veux une femme si elle ne lui dit pas rellement... alors fais juste lui dire que tu veux etre avec et que tu veux qu'il arrete de cruiser et baiser avec dautres ! Si il t'aime vraiment il va arreter immediatement ! 

_**Notre conversation s'était arrêté là... c'était le 1 août...**_****

_**Nous étions maintenant le 15 août, Jasper arrivait aujourd'hui... On avait parlé un peu depuis qu'il était reparti après mon party de juillet et principalement sur msn... Rosalie, elle, était revenu à Montréal depuis hier car Emmet l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne à leur party suite au retour des joueurs dans la métropole... Alice avait fait une fausse couche et Edward l'avait laissé... Lui, il était retourné à New York pour l'été mais devait être là ce soir pour le party, je ne voulais pas vraiment le voir depuis mon voyage à New York la semaine dernière... **___

Flashback...

_**Je me rendais à New York pour 3-4 jours avec des amies mais la journée avant, je passais du temps avec Alice chez moi...**_

Alice : Bella, est-ce que tu vas à New York avec les filles ?  
Bella : Oui, on devrait partir demain... tu viens ?  
Alice : Je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas voir Edward !  
Bella : Pourquoi tu le verrai ? New York c'est immense... et lui il vient d'une banlieue à 1h du centre-ville...  
Alice : Tu sais ça toi ?  
Bella : Oui Alice, je sais d'où il vient, je peux te rappeler que je le connais depuis son arrivée et je suis déjà allé dans sa famille...  
Alice : ok... désolé mais je ne crois pas à votre histoire... entk, je sais qu'il t'aime ...  
Bella : Alice, je suis vraiment désolé qu'il t'ai laissé mais je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas un bon mec pour toi...  
Alice : Il serait bon pour toi ?  
Bella : Écoutes Lice, on s'est évité depuis son échange le 30 mais là, je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle de ça alors je vais te le dire et c'est la dernière qu'on parle de cette supposé relation entre nous 2, ok ?  
Alice : ok...  
Bella : Si je voudrais sortir avec, je sortirai sûrement avec... et tu le sais! Mais non, je ne suis pas avec alors arrête de penser à ça... Penses donc à Jacob un peu... tu as passé du temps avec dernièrement... je crois qu'il t'aime bien...  
Alice : J'avoue que c'est plus mon genre de gars...  
Bella : Alors fonce beauté !

_Le lendemain, je partais pour New York avec des chums... Cela s'annonçait très intense comme escapade..._

_Angela _: Wow... c'est vraiment cet hôtel là ?  
Bella : Yes... cadeau de daddy ! hihihi  
_Irina _: Je sens qu'on va s'amuser les femmes !  
Bella : Oh que oui ! Et ne penser pas dormir beaucoup... nous sommes ici pour profiter du nightlife New Yorkais...  
_Angela _: Pourquoi Rosalie n'est pas venue ?  
Bella : Elle va venir nous rejoindre aujourd'hui...

_**Nous avons magasiné durant la journée ensuite nous sommes allés dans un des plus bars de New York... Edward savait que je serai dans ce bar là ce soir... Après plusieurs verres dans notre section, un mec s'est approché de moi par derrière et a commencé à passer ses mains sur moi, je croyais vraiment que c'était Edward...**_

_Mike _: Tu m'as manqué beauté ! _**(je me suis retourné assez rapidement)**_  
Bella : ... MIKE NEWTON ! Tu fais quoi ici ?  
_Mike _: Tu sais bien que Edward est un bon chum...  
Edward: salut beauté !  
Bella : Salut...

_**Je suis repartie retrouver les filles mais Edward m'a pris le bras...  
**_  
Edward: Je suis désolé...  
Bella : ca va... bon je vais aux toilettes... vous pouvez vous joindre à nous...

_**En me rendant aux toilettes, j'ai croisé à nouveau Mike...  
**_

_Mike _: Bella... je suis désolé encore...  
Bella : Mike... ca va faire 3 ans alors laisses tomber !  
_Mike _: Comment veux tu que je laisse tomber ...  
Bella : Comme tu as fait pendant presque 3 ans! _**(je me suis tassé pour poursuivre mon chemin mais il m'a retenu)... **_Mike lâches moi ok...  
_Mike _: Bella, je ne t'ai jamais oublié et tu le sais...  
Bella : Mike ! TU M'AS IGNORÉ DURANT 3 ANS !  
_Mike _: POURQUOI TU PENSES QUE J'AI DÛ T'IGNORER ET ME TENIR LOIN DE TOI DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ? POURQUOI TU PENSES HEIN ? VA DEMANDER À TA MÈRE !  
Bella : QUOI?  
_Mike _: Tu as compris ! ... ta mère... m'a obligé à rester loin de toi...  
Bella : C'est une joke là ?  
_Mike _: Non... elle m'a obligé à couché avec ta soeur cette soirée-là afin que tu me laisses tomber quand tu le saurais... l'été passé, je suis allé la voir parce que je ne pouvais plus te voir si proche de Edward sans rien faire... Et tu connais la suite... je n'ai pas pu avoir de contrat avec Montréal parce que ta mère voulait absolument que je sois le plus loin possible de toi...

_**Je n'en revenais pas du tout... je savais que ma mère pouvait tout faire pour arriver à ses propres besoins personnels... Mike était mon ex... nous avions sortis ensemble quand j'avais 19 ans... Mes parents, à cette époque, interdisaient tous les joueurs d'être près de moi alors notre relation était très secrète jusqu'à ce qu'ils le découvre... surtout qu'il est de 4 ans mon ainée! Lorsque ma mère a su pour nous, 2 ans plus tard, elle ne voulait plus du tout que je le vois... elle avait même demandé à mon père de l'échanger... mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu... Vous connaissez maintenant la suite... ma soeur avait succomber à son charme car ma mère avait obliger mon chum à le faire... Edward avait apparu dans ma vie en durant cette année-là, en 2006...**_

Mon histoire avec Mike s'était terminé en février 2006 et j'avais alors commencé à coucher avec Edward, au début c'était pour oublier mais cela a vite changé... Malgré que Mike était le meilleur ami de Edward, il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas ou qu'il s'en foutait jusqu'à ce soir d'octobre 2006...

J'avais sortie avec des amis... soirée très bien arrosée, dans tous les termes... Edward et Mike étaient venu et nous avons bu encore plus... Vers la fin de la soirée, je suis partie avec Edward à l'hôtel afin de coucher avec... Tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à Mike se ramène... J'avais dit à Mike de partir mais il n'avait pas voulu... Comme les 2 gars étaient vraiment saoul et sous l'effet de la coke... Ils se sont amusés avec moi sans même écouter que je ne voulais pas... Et oui, Mike m'avait violé et pas simplement une fois durant la nuit mais à 3 reprises... sous les yeux de Edward qui n'avait pas osé l'interdire... 3 mois plus tard, j'étais enceinte !

Bella : Mike... tu m'as violée... je suis même tombé enceinte !  
_Mike _: Bella... je n'ai jamais été capable d'accepter que tu couchais avec Edward en pensant que c'était à cause de ta mère ! Je sais que je ne te mérites pas du tout... mais il faut juste que tu saches... que je m'excuse... et que je ne t'ai jamais oublié !  
Bella : Mike... tu vas te marier cet été !  
_Mike _: Je sais... mais je t'aime toujours...  
Bella : Ok arrête... c'est de l'histoire ancienne nous... je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu passes la soirée avec nous mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette discussion là avec toi ! ok ?  
_Mike _:... ok...

_**Je savais que mon goût pour le sexe m'avait occasionné beaucoup de problèmes et je les assumais pleinement mais j'aurai aimé ne pas repensé à cette histoire là...**_


	12. Chapter 11

Edward: Expliques-moi ? Je suis tanné de ne rien comprendre...  
Bella : Tu crois que je ne suis pas tannée moi ? Je suis réellement écœuré que ce mec là m'a rendu comme ça avec les hommes !  
Edward: Je suis encore désolé de l'avoir amené...  
Bella : Je ne t'en veux pas Edward... je suis juste surprise ... ca faisait 1 an qu'on s'était pas croisé et c'était bien...  
Edward: Tu l'aimes encore ?  
Bella : Ben voyons ! Ostie que tu m'énerves des fois toi ! Bon tu es venu me rejoindre à ma chambre d'hôtel sûrement pas pour parler... tu veux baiser ou non ?  
Edward: Tu as le don de demander ça toi ! hihi mais oui j'ai le goût de toi _**(en me prenant vivement pour m'amener vers lui et m'embrasser)  
**_Bella : Alors tu attends quoi...

_**Il m'a jeté sur le lit, a enlevé sa chemise, détaché ses jeans, rendu nu, il a tiré sur ma petite culotte tellement fort qu'elle a déchiré... il a ensuite commencé à me mordre les seins afin que je sois tout excité... ce qui n'a pas été bien difficile! **_

Bella : Ohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... continuesssssss... ohhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Edward: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... hummmmm... ohnnnnnnnnnnnn 

_**2 heures plus tard, nous étions couchés sur le lit fatigué...**_**  
**  
Bella : Hummm c'était assez intense ça !  
Edward: Mets-en...

_**Il me jouait dans les cheveux comme un chum le ferait avec sa blonde... mais ce n'était qu'un pressentiment...**_

Bella : Pourquoi tu me dis constamment que tu me veux comme blonde mais que tu ne fais pas ce que je veux que tu fasses ?  
Edward: Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Même si je le fais... tu ne me crois pas ! De toute façon, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de sortir avec toi ! Baiser avec toi me comble amplement !  
Bella : ... Ok...  
Edward: Bon je vais partir... On se voit la nuit prochaine beauté ?  
Bella : Tu pars, comme ça ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu encore le faire plusieurs fois !  
Edward: Je n'ai pas le goût... et j'ai un party de famille aujourd'hui...Bye !

_**Il m'avait laissé là nue dans mon lit sans rien ajouter d'autre... Je l'avais revu le lendemain soir au bar mais il était avec une fille et ne m'a pas presque pas parlé de la soirée... Je pensais encore coucher avec, mais non...**_

Bella : Edward... tu viens me retrouver ? _**(en me frottant contre lui au bar)**_  
Edward: Désolé pas cette nuit... Bon je pars ! Bonne nuit ! _**(en m'embrassant sur les joues)**_

_**Il quittait mais je l'ai retenu par le bras...**_

_****_  
Bella : Tu penses vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'avoir ? _**(en tenant toujours son bras)  
**_Edward: Premièrement, lâche-moi ! Deuxièmement, je te l'ai dit hier... je ne te veux plus ... Peut-être quand je vais avoir le goût de baiser sinon oublie ça !

_**Et oui, il était parti comme ça... Je ne comprenais pas du tout mais je savais que c'était de ma faute si il était parti comme ça... Ca fait 3 ans que je le niaise mais dans le fond, je suis vraiment en amour avec mais j'ai trop peur qu'il me fasse la même chose que Mike...**_

Lorsque je suis revenu à Montréal, j'avais un souper de prévu chez mes parents mais mettons que cela ne me tentait pas du tout... J'allais tout de même confronter ma mère et ce, avec plaisir...

...

Bella : Tu crois sérieusement que le mieux pour moi était de me priver de mon chum... ou de tout faire pour qu'il me trompe avec ma soeur ? Non mais tu es vraiment infâme comme mère !  
_Maman _: Isabella Swan, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas... je ne te parlerai plus comme ça... JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU T'APPROCHES DE MOI !  
_Kim _: MAMAN... C'EST VRAI ?  
_Maman _: Kim ne te mêles pas de ça ! Tu devrais être contente maintenant, tu vas pouvoir continuer ton histoire avec Jasper sans problème !

_**Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand elle a dit ça... J'ai réalisé qu'elle avait tout planifié alors je me suis arrêté sec et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux...**_

Bella : Laisses Jasper en dehors de ça... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas celui là que j'aime !  
_Maman _: Justement... j'ai constaté à quel point Edward avait une mauvaise influence sur toi... et avec l'histoire du viol de la jeune fille... il n'est pas question qu'il devienne membre de notre famille !  
Bella : Merde ! Combien de fois, on va devoir te le dire que cette fille là a tout inventé !  
_Kim _: Je n'en reviens pas... j'ai eu des remords pendant 1 an à cause de ça... tu es pathétique ! _**(en me regardant) **_Je suis vraiment désolé Bella... _**(elle me suivait)**_  
Bella : Aucun problème Kim... Je ne t'en veux pas.. C'est à elle que j'en veux ! Et de toute façon, je réalise à quel point il n'est pas du tout mon genre et que c'était simplement pour faire chier les parents que je le fréquentais ! Mais ce qu'elle a fait avec Edward... je ne le prends pas !

_**J'étais partie de la maison cette journée là avec ma sœur... Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me demandé pardon..**_

...

C'était maintenant l'heure du party chez Emmet... Je ne voulais pas revoir Edward car je savais qu'il avait amené une fille de New York avec lui et ça me faisait chier...

Jasper : Tu es prête beauté ?  
Bella : 2 min, j'arrive !  
Rosalie : Dépêches car Emmet veut qu'on soit là avant...

_**Je suis descendu les rejoindre...**_**  
**  
Jasper : Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me séduire chérie !  
Rosalie : Wow ! Mais... je croyais que ce n'était pas un party chic ?  
Bella : je sais... j'ai juste le goût de plaire ce soir ! Je peux ?  
Jasper : ... Plaire à Edward ?  
Bella : À tout le monde ! Bon on y va !

_**C'est sûr que c'était simplement pour plaire à Edward et pour voir sa réaction... Dès que nous sommes arrivés chez Emmet, Edward y était déjà avec la fille, une grande blonde aux seins remontés jusqu'au menton ...**_

Emmet : Hey toujours aussi sexy ma belle ! _**(en m'embrassant) **_Et toi aussi Rose !  
Bella : Je sais ! _**(en regardant la blonde de Edward de la tête au pied) **_tu n'avais pas vraiment de nous pour t'aider... tu as engagée une barmaid !  
_Fille _: Hihihihi

_**J'ai regardé les autres car elle n'avait pas l'air de voir que je parlais de elle et que je la bitchais... Rosalie, elle, est partie à rire...**_

Rosalie : hahaha Bella, je crois qu'on va aller se chercher un fameux drink...  
_Fille _: Je vous suis, j'aimerai que la barmaid me fasse aussi un quoi, Fameux drink ?  
Rosalie : ... Oui... oui... c'est ça !  
Bella : _**(en chuchotant à Rose ) **_Ouin... on va s'amuser ce soir !

_**Effectivement on s'est amusé en maudit... Elle ne voulait pas nous lâcher de la soirée... J'ai été obligé de dire à Jasper de se tenir scotcher à moi toute la soirée pour être sûre qu'elle nous lâche !**_

Malheureusement pour moi, elle a décidé de faire la même chose mais avec Edward... Elle aurait même baiser avec devant tout le monde si Edward lui aurait donner le feu vert... Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche devant moi, au début cela me faisait rire mais plus la soirée avançait plus ça me faisait mal... __

Bella : Désolé Jasper, je m'en vais ! Bye! _**(en partant vers Rosalie)**_  
_  
_Rosalie : Bella, tu vas où ?  
Bella : Il fait exprès et je ne suis plus capable !

_**Elle m'a retenue le bras quand j'ai voulu partir..**_

Rosalie : Bella... oui il fait exprès mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir... tu l'as rejeté tellement de fois !  
Bella : Toi... je t'aime mieux quand tu fais ta niaiseuse ! _  
_

_**Et je suis partie en insultant ma meilleure amie... qui avait parfaitement raison !**_

Je n'ai jamais réussi à dormir de la nuit... mon cellulaire à tellement sonné durant la nuit que je l'ai jeté dans la piscine ! Vers 5h du matin, j'ai appelé mon père, je savais qu'il était debout...  


__Papa : Allo...  
Bella : Papa...  
Papa : Bella ? Tu vas bien ?  
Bella : Oui... bien non en fait... Est-ce que tu peux venir me porter et m'installer maintenant à l'université ?  
Papa : Bien sûr mon trésor... tu veux partir quand ?  
Bella : Dès que tu auras pris une douche !  
Papa : Oh je vois... le party s'est pas bien passé ?  
Bella : _**(j'essayais de ne pas pleurer)... **_non... j'ai besoin de partir de Montréal immédiatement !  
Papa : D'accord... Je téléphone à mon pilote et nous partons... Je passe chez toi d'ici 30 minutes ma belle !  
Bella : Merci Papa... Je t'aime !  
Papa : Je t'aime aussi mon trésor !__

_**Mon père ne m'avait jamais dit de mensonge... il était donc chez moi 30 minutes plus tard ! Il est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre, j'étais entrain de terminer ma valise... dès que je l'ai vu, je suis allé me réfugier dans ses bras...  
**  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Je n'avais pas avertie de mon départ, j'avais même acheter un autre cell avec un no de la Californie... J'avais tout de même récupéré mon ancien blackberry dans la piscine afin d'au moins avoir mes contacts... **_

Bella : Wow Dad... c'est vraiment ici qu'on va rester ?  
_Papa _: Oui... et on voulait que vous soyez vraiment bien... mais viens voir...

_**Il m'a amené dans une des chambres...**_

Bella : OH MY GOD ! c'est vraiment trop beau ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! _**(en lui sautant au cou)  
**__Papa _: Comme ça, je suis convaincu que tu vas vraiment travailler ici !  
Bella : C'est sûre ! De toute façon... j'ai pris une grande décision... je laisse tomber les hommes pour un bout !  
_Papa _: Ma chérie... ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex, t'as complètement changé mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux...  
Bella : Je sais, je sais mais c'est difficile... on dirait que je ne suis qu'un jouet pour eux !  
_Papa _: Ah ma belle _**! (en mettant son bras autour de mon cou)... **_bon est-ce qu'on va manger ? Je demanderai à quelqu'un qui vienne installer tes choses et il va aussi falloir choisir tes meubles...  
Bella : Hummm L.A ?  
_Papa _: Oui oui !  
Bella : Mais avant... je vais appeler Rosalie et m'excuser...  
_Papa _: Bonne idée !

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai eu Rosalie au bout du fil...**_**  
**  
Bella : Rosalie ?  
Rosalie : Bon... est-ce que tu es calmé ?  
Bella : Oui... je veux vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit hier ! Je ne le pense pas du tout !  
Rosalie : Je sais bien... mais moi aussi j'aime mieux être un peu niaiseuse des fois... comme ça je peux surprendre les gens qui pensent que je suis une vraie blonde ! hahaha  
Bella : Mais je suis désolé quand même...surtout parce que tu avais vraiment raison!  
Rosalie : Tu es où là ? Car j'ai essayer de te tel et ça me dit que le no n'est plus valide !  
Bella : Vous avez harcelé ma bte vocale hier alors j'ai jeté mon cell dans la piscine ! hahaha  
Rosalie : OK... mais pourquoi c'est un no que je ne connais pas ?  
Bella : C'est mon nouveau no... je suis rendu en Californie...  
Rosalie : HEIN ? DEPUIS QUAND ?  
Bella : On est parti de Montréal à 6h30...  
Rosalie : On ?  
Bella : Mon père et ma sœur, qui s'est incrustée ! hahaha OUCH!  
Rosalie : Hein ?  
Bella : Ah c'est ma sœur... elle vient de me donner un coup sur l'épaule ! haha  
Rosalie : Ah ok... mais tu as averti Jasper ?  
Bella : Non... personne le sait... mais je vais l'appeler tantôt... mais j'aimerai bien que Ben vienne faire un tour ...  
_Papa _: Je pensais que tu laissais les hommes ?

_**Mon père savait bien que ce n'était que de l'amitié entre Ben et moi ..**_

Rosalie : Tu iras magasiner les meubles car comme tu peux voir... j'ai simplement meublé ma chambre !  
Bella ; J'ai vu... mais j'aimerai mieux être avec toi... je ne veux pas que tu n'aimes pas !  
Rosalie : Écoute, j'ai laissé la revue de IKEA... je regardais un peu ça... ils ont du ben plus stock qu'au Québec ! Et j'ai mis des Post-it où j'aimais les meubles...  
Bella : Ok... je vais voir ça... Bon nous on part passer la journée à L.A, mon père veut voir du monde là ...  
Rosalie : Ok miss... Ben, il vient d'arriver ici... tu veux lui parler ?  
Bella : Oui.. prêtes moi le 2 min...  
Rosalie : Ok... Ben téléphone  
Ben D'agostini : Oui party girl ! ? Ca va ?  
Bella : Oui... et toi ? j'ai voulu te téléphoner ce matin mais je savais que les gars allaient te le demander...  
Ben : Effectivement... ils n'ont pas arrêter de me caller toute la criss de journée ... ben j'ai passé la journée avec Edward et Jasper alors quand mon cell sonnait... ils pensaient que c'était toi ! hahaha  
Bella : hihi... dis moi, tu viens me retrouver ici ?  
Ben : à LA ?  
Bella : Oui... me semble qu'on a pas eu ben ben le temps de faire le party ensemble depuis le début de l'été... et je m'ennuie de ça !  
Ben : Tu sais que si je vais là, les gars vont sûrement vouloir venir !  
Bella : Tu n'es pas obliger de faire tout avec eux ! Je te veux ici et seul !  
Ben : J'ai le choix ? haha  
Bella : Non ! Prends le prochain vol !  
Ben : Rose veut venir !  
Bella : Elle c'est ok... c'est chez elle aussi ! haha  
Ben : OK... On te rappelle ce soir...  
Bella : Ok bye !

...

_**Nous sommes retournés au Staples Center, où se trouvait mon père, vers 14h...(3 heures de décalage en moins)...**_

_Papa _: Alors les filles, assez magasiné aujourd'hui ?  
Bella : Tu demanderas à ton chauffeur ! hahahaha  
_Kim _: Elle a dévalisé les boutiques de meubles et de décoration...  
_Papa _: hahaha... combien ça me coûte ?  
Bella : C'est avec mon argent que j'ai payé !  
_Kim _: L'argent à Papa tu veux dire ! hahaha  
Bella : Euh... désolé la sœur mais le temps que tu as été partie... il s'en ai passé des choses...  
_Papa _: Oui... ta sœur a acheté les parts du restaurant de son ami...  
_Kim _: Pas le Buanonotte ?  
Bella : Oui... il a eu des problèmes financiers donc j'ai acheté ses parts ...  
_Kim _: Majoritaire ?  
Bella : Oui...et je l'ai gardé comme directeur... Il aimait vraiment sa job alors...  
_Papa _: Mais chérie... tu aurais pu prendre la carte que je t'ai donné tu sais... ça m'aurait fait plaisir !  
Bella : Je sais... tu paieras pour les meubles ! hahaha  
_Kim _: Me semblait aussi ! hahaha  
Bella : Papa... tu as fini ? Car j'aimerai que tu viennes avec nous magasiner certains meubles... et nous aurions besoin de bras pour monter le stock et le déménager aussi...  
_Papa _: Oui j'ai terminé... pour tes bras... je sais qui va venir nous aider...Je vais aller régler certaines choses avant et je vous rejoins à la voiture...

_**Mon père m'a téléphoné pour me dire que notre chauffeur nous amènerait dans un autre magasin mieux que Ikea et qu'il nous y trouverait là mais de commencer à magasiner sans lui... Ce que j'ai fait pendant 1 heure, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule...**_

Bella : ... Justin ! Salut ... je savais que mon père allait te le demander ! hahaha  
_Justin _: Voyons c'est normal... comment refusé d'aider une belle femme ;)...  
Bella : Comment refusé la demande de son patron, tu veux dire ! hahaha  
_Justin _: Un peu oui ! hahaha Je ne suis pas venu seul...

_**5-6 gars des Kings étaient là pour nous aider... Ce fût très efficace car à minuit tout était en place et monté... Nous avons donc bu plusieurs bières... Vers 3h du mat, j'étais vraiment saoule et les gars aussi. Donc, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais un de ses mal de tête... et la personne à mes côtés aussi !**_

Bella : Oh Fuck... Justin ? Réveille!  
_Justin _: humm quoi ? dors...  
Bella : On a vraiment fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi que non svp...  
_Justin _: euh... je crois que oui... comme à chaque fois que tu viens ici ! (en m'enlaçant)  
Bella : Malheureusement... ce n'est pas une bonne idée... tu ne crois pas ?  
_Justin _: Je m'en fou... j'aime coucher avec toi ! Et toi aussi!  
Bella : peut-être oui... mais tu as une blonde...  
_Justin _: Et ?  
Bella : Justin !  
_Justin _: Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Elle est bien... elle ne travaille pas, gaspille tout mon argent et doit sûrement se faire baiser par un des mecs qui entretient notre maison de 10 millions !  
Bella : Tu es chanceux que je n'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur ta blonde ! hahaha  
_Justin _: Tu n'aimes pas aucune fille... ou tu te fous de tout le monde pourvu que tu as du plaisir... hahaha  
Bella : On a juste une vie... haha et oui je peux avoir n'importe qui dans mon lit... ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils ont juste à dire non !  
_Justin _: Justement... tu nous comble tellement au lit qu'on ne peut pas s'en passer ! hahaha  
Bella : Quand tu performes dans quelque chose, tout le monde veut avoir une partie de toi... hihihi... Oh chut... écoute...  
_Justin _: Quoi ?  
Bella : Rose est là ! ... bon je vais aller la voir...  
_Justin _: Ah... tu aurais pu rester ici!

_**Je me suis levée... j'étais nue, au grand plaisir de Justin...**_**  
**  
_Justin _: Merde Bella... tu me fais bander même quand tu as la gueule de bois !  
Bella : Ah ouin ! Nice ça !

_**J'ai tiré sur la couverture... effectivement, il était bien excité... j'ai, comme on pourrait dire, eu une grande excitation... J'ai donc aligner ma bouche sur son excitation... Je le satisfait énormément jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écarte de sa queue et me projette sur le lit... Après avoir mis un condom, il m'a pénétré tellement fort et vite... C'était vraiment bon... Malgré nos 2 gueules de bois nos pas affecté nos ébats car tout a été parfait... après plusieurs coups, il est finalement venu... Dès que ce fût fini, je me suis habillé et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine... Je devenais de plus en plus vache on dirait ! Mais fallait vraiment que je règle mes problèmes avec les hommes car j'allais virer folle !**_

Rosalie : Tiens Tiens... Gueule de bois ?  
Bella : Hey salut Rose... Hey Ben ! _**(en embrassant les 2)**_  
Josh : Et moi ?  
Bella : Salut toi ! _**(en l'embrassant) **_  
Josh : Ton homme s'ennuyait... _**(en pointant vers le salon)**_  
Bella : Jasper ?  
Jasper : Salut chérie ! Justin Williams ? Tu connais ma blonde ? _**(Justin venait d'arriver torse nue) **_Ou non... Bella ... ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?

_**Tout le monde me regardait et attendait une réponse...**_**  
**  
Bella : Jasper... vient on va parler... _**(je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre)**_

Jasper : Bon dis moi ce qui se passe ?  
Bella : Jasper... tu sais bien que ce qu'on essaie de faire est immoral... Oui je t'aime mais présentement... pas assez pour t'être fidèle... et ni toi en passant !  
Jasper : Qui te fais dire ça ?  
Bella : Tu as couché avec une autre fille hier ! Je sais tout même à 5000km ! Jasper... je ne veux pas t'effacer de ma vie... tu es vraiment important... mais c'est mentir à moi-même de dire que nous sortons ensemble...  
Jasper : Alors tu as couché avec Justin ?  
Bella : Oui... et c'est la même chose à chaque fois que je viens dans le coin... alors imagines moi ici pendant 1 an... et en plus avec Chace ici !  
Jasper : Donc tu n'aimais vraiment pas Edward ?

_**Je me suis assise sur mon lit, ma tête entre mes mains avec des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues... Jasper est venu me rejoindre et m'a relevé mon menton pour me voir...**_

Bella : Jasper... tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'ai mal de ne plus le voir... malheureusement c'est entièrement de ma faute... J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il me fasse la même chose que Michael m'a fait... que j'ai agis comme ça avec... maintenant, je paye pour !  
Jasper : Bells... il joue pour Los Angeles maintenant... tu vas avoir la chance de le ravoir !  
Bella : Non... il ne veut plus rien savoir... et je le comprends ! Mais bon... assez parler de mes histoires... vous êtes tous ici pour faire le party non ?  
Jasper : Oui... sauf... que j'aimerai bien qu'on recouche ensemble ! Hahaha!  
Bella : Mais voyons Jasper Withlock...

_**Juste avant de quitter... Jasper me pris le bras pour m'attirer vers lui et m'embrasser...**_**  
**  
Jasper : Je voulais gouter à tes belles lèvres une dernière fois...  
Bella : Jasper svp... **(et oui, je pleurais...)... **Je trouve ça plus dure que je le pensais...  
Jasper : Bella Swan... je t'ai toujours trouvé énormément attirante... tu es à la fois inaccessible et trop accessible... Mais oui... je suis tombé amoureux de toi ces dernières semaines...

_**Je n'ai rien dit, seulement des larmes inondaient mes joues mais la seule que je voulais était de sentir ses gros bras rassurant m'entourer...**_

Jasper : Bells... c'est cruel ce qu'on fait... je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser... mais tu sais que tu en aimes un autre encore plus...  
Bella : Oui c'est le cas... et on fait quoi maintenant?...  
Jasper : C'est fini...

_**J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue, il l'a pris et l'a embrassé avant de me serrer dans ses bras...**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Ca faisait 1 mois que j'avais commencé les cours... j'adorais ça ! Les gens étaient super, les profs aussi. Ce soir, on faisait un immense party à la maison et pour ce faire, on avait invité plusieurs joueurs étant donné que la saison ne commençait que dans 15 jours... Ils avaient des matchs hors-concours mais ce soir non... Rose avait même invité certains joueurs des Canadiens car ils ne jouaient pas pendant 4 jours de suite, ce qui était très surprenant... Mais aucun des gars nous avaient donné une réponse positive...**_

La fête était commencée depuis 1-2heures et du monde, il y en avait ! Nous avions connu des filles très nice... très mondaine par contre... Personne ne savait qui nous étions réellement et que nous avions autant d'argent mais lorsque l'on a donné l'adresse de notre demeure, plusieurs filles étaient venues nous voir pour comprendre comment 2 filles du Canada pouvait se permettre une maison comme celle-ci... 

_Brit _: Bon les filles, maintenant qu'on a bu plusieurs drinks... (Elle en avait bu 2 !)  
_Kelly _: Parles pour toi Brit... Rose et Bella, sont déjà à leur 5ième bière ! Haha Au fait... comment 2 filles avec de la classe comme vous peut boire ça ?  
Bella : Nous venons du Québec ! Hahaha Et les gens de chez nous savent boire ! Désolé pour vous... haha mais il faut dire que vous ne semblez pas vraiment être habitué à boire... non ?  
_Brit _: Non non... C'est juste que l'on boit moins vite que vous...  
_Kelly _: Mais ouin... vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous faites dans la vie pour pouvoir vous payer cette maison... qui appartenait à mon père avant le divorce !  
Bella : Ah ouin à ton père ? Entk très belle maison...  
_Justin _: Hey beauté ! (en m'embrassant sur les joues)  
Bella : Justin... je ne pensais pas.

_**J'avais arrêté de parler dès que j'ai aperçu sa blonde derrière lui.**_

_Erin _: Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais envoyer mon chum seul dans un de tes partys !  
Bella : Non mais avoir su... je ne l'aurai pas invité... _**(En lui souriant à plein dent**_) Mais maintenant que vous êtes là... 2 bars sont à votre dispos... un là et l'autre près de la piscine...

_**Justin s'est retourné vers sa blonde pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire... il m'a jeté un regard qui se voulait être d'excuse...**_

_Kelly _: Hey Tu connais Justin Williams des Kings ? Comment ça ?  
Jasper : Normal... c'est à son père l'équipe !  
Rose : Jasper ! (En lui sautant au cou)  
_Kelly _: Et dis-moi pas que Jasper Withlock c'est le chum à Rose ?  
Rose : AHAHAH non non... C'est celui de Bella ! Et comment tu connais autant les joueurs ?  
_Brit _: Kelly Brown ...  
Jasper : Ah tu es la sœur de Dustin ?  
_Kelly _: Oui... Alors c'est toi la fameuse Bella... sais-tu que je n'ai jamais fait le lien !  
Bella : haha c'est ok ! Mais c'est pour ça que Justin t'a salué... Donc tu vas voir ton frère ce soir...  
Matt : Bon tout un party ici !  
Bella : Matt !  
_Dustin _: Hey la sœur tu fais quoi ici ?  
Bella : Du calme Dustin... elle est avec nous ! Haha  
_Dustin _: ok ok ! Hahaha

_**2 heures plus tard, j'étais au bar en train de parler avec certains joueurs des Kings quand Jasper et Emmet sont venus me voir...**_

Jasper : Alors... tu t'amuses ?  
Bella : Oui et vous ?  
Emmet : à moitié...  
Bella : ... Euh comment ça ?  
Jasper : Rose l'a complètement ignoré depuis le début ...  
Emmet : Ta gueule With !  
Bella : Emmet... tu l'as repousse constamment... elle est en amour avec toi et tu le sais bien...  
Emmet : Pourquoi alors elle cruise les autres mecs ?  
Bella : Et toi tu penses que tu fais quoi quand tu es avec d'autres filles ? Écoute... tu ne peux pas la juger... tu deviens comme l'autre trou d'cul que je connais !  
Jasper : En parlant de lui... Tu lui as parlé depuis ?  
Bella : Non... je suis allé au Staples Center la semaine passée et il m'a ignoré complètement...  
Emmet : Tu lui as brisé le cœur tu sais ?  
Bella : Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur au contraire ! Il n'a juste pas été capable de le prendre quand il le fallait ! Maintenant c'est chose du passé... je dois regarder en avant !

_****_

22 octobre 2009 10h15...

Je venais de terminer mon dernier exam avant ma mi-session quand mon cell a sonné... c'était mon père...

Bella : Allo papa !  
_Papa _: Salut mon amour... comment tu vas ?  
Bella : Très bien... je viens de terminer mon dernier exam...  
_Papa _: Bien été ?  
Bella : Super... Rose est encore dans la salle d'exam par contre... Et toi, tu viens toujours dans le coin ?  
_Papa _: Oui ça devrait... Tu es où exactement ?  
Bella : Je suis dehors ... il fait tellement beau PAPAAAAA !

_**Je venais de voir mon père et ma sœur près de leur limousine !**_

_Kim _: Hey la sœur ! Contente de nous voir ?  
Bella : Certain voyons ! (En les embrassant)  
_Papa _: Est-ce que tu crois que Rose va en avoir pour un bout ?  
Bella : Je ne sais pas... Elle prend l'avion pour Montréal dans 2 heures !  
_Papa _: Donc ça va bien avec son chum ?  
Bella : A dire si cela va bien, je ne suis pas sûre mais bon... elle est très heureuse...  
_Kim _: Tu sais bien qu'il l'a trompé !  
_Papa _: KIM !  
_Kim _: Ben quoi c'est vrai !  
Bella : Ca nous regarde pas... elle sait parfaitement comment sont les joueurs de hockey alors quand on décide de sortir avec un, on subit les conséquences...

_**Rose arrivait en criant comme une folle ! Hahaha**_**  
**  
Rose : HEY... on a fini enfin !  
Bella : Oui... il commençait à être temps ! Bon on te dépose à l'aéroport ?  
Rose : Non... j'ai mon chauffeur... ah il est là ! Bon je vous laisse...

_**Elle est revenue vers moi.**_

Rose : Ok... alors Bye !

_**Nous sommes allés à la maison préparer mes bagages car nous partions pour L.A. pour la semaine et ce soir, il y avait un match... Rendu au SC vers 13h, mon père et ma sœur sont allés voir des gens tandis que moi, je suis allée voir la pratique des stars... J'avais mon iPod sur les oreilles tout en regardant la pratique sans me rendre compte que quelqu'un était assis 1 banc à côté de moi... J'ai voulu me lever pour aller ailleurs quand je l'ai vu...**_

Bella : euh... Edward... salut...  
Edward: salut Bella...

_**J'ai poursuivi mon chemin car j'étais mal à l'aise de lui parler... mais il ne voulait pas me laisser passer...**_

Edward: Tu pourrais au moins me parler...  
Bella : Pour te dire quoi ? Merci de m'avoir sorti complètement de ta vie !  
Edward: Bella...

_**J'ai décidé de passer de l'autre côté car il restait planté là...**_**  
**  
Edward: Bella...je t'aime encore et tu le sais !

_**Je me suis arrêté et retourné vers lui...**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward...  
Edward: ... Sauf que je voulais que tu réalises que tu m'aimais vraiment... j'ai pris le guess de te perdre... et je le prends encore...  
Bella : Omni Hotel chambre 715, 14h00

_**Et je suis partie sans lui laisser le temps de répondre...**_

A 14h, il a sonné à ma porte...

Edward: _**(en m'embrassant immédiatement)... **_Tu m'as manqué énormément...  
Bella : Toi aussi... _**(En l'embrassant aussi)**_

_**Il m'a amené à la chambre (c'était une suite avec chambre à part, cuisine et salon)... Ma déposé sur le lit avant d'enlever tous mes vêtements... Il passait sa langue partout sur mon corps plus particulièrement dans mon entre-jambes... J'ai aussi fait la même chose avec son entre-jambes avant qu'il me ramène sur lui pour me pénétrer avec beaucoup d'ardeur mais aussi avec une certaine douceur... Il promenait ses partout, comme pour se rappeler de mon corps par la suite... Nous avons continué cela sous la douche... il me manquait tellement... surtout ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche ! Dès que nous avons terminé, nous sommes allés faire une sieste... la douceur de son corps m'avait tellement manqué... **___

_**Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seule... durant 2 secondes, j'ai pensé que j'avais rêvé mais quand j'ai vu la note, j'ai compris que non...**_**  
**

**N'oublie jamais que c'est toi que j'aime ! Edward xxx**

_**Je ne comprenais pas trop mais j'avais aimé ça... Après une douche, je me suis rendu à la game... Ils ont gagné 2-1 contre les Stars, après le match, j'ai attendu avec ma sœur, que les joueurs sortent... Ma sœur me parlait quand le cœur m'a presque arrêté... La blonde plastique que Edward avait amené au party à Emmet venait de lui sauter au cou et l'embrassait à pleine bouche sans retenu ! Edward m'a vu et l'a repoussé pour qu'elle arrête... La plupart des joueurs étaient tous sortis... Je me suis alors dirigée vers Edward... et avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, je l'ai frappée devant tout le monde... et je suis partie !**___

_**Les gars partaient le lendemain matin pour Phœnix donc je n'avais pas vu Edward... Cette semaine-là s'est passé très mal pour moi ! Kim m'avait dit que Edward l'avait supplié de le laisser me voir mais elle n'avait pas voulue...  
**__  
__**Ma session d'automne venait de se terminer donc nous étions le 19 décembre... Rose s'était fait un plaisir de filtrer tous les appels provenant d'Edward et même ses venus chez nous... Au bout d'un mois, il s'était un peu calmé et avait arrêté de m'appeler à tous les jours... je ne recevais que quelques messages de sa part... Je lui avais répondu que c'était mieux pour nous. Que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, pleins de conneries de ce genre... Moi qui aimais tant coucher avec les hommes... je n'avais couché qu'avec une seule personne depuis cette fois-là et c'était Carey soit lors de mes 2 visites à Montréal... **_

Rose : Bella... tu es prête ? Tes bagages sont faits ?  
Bella : Oui... minute ... _**(en courant à la salle de bain) **_  
Rose : Tu es sûre que tu vas toi ? As-tu bu hier coudonc ?

_**Elle me criait cela de ma chambre. Après avoir régurgité mon estomac dans la toilette, je lui ai répondue.**_

Bella : Oui un peu... mais pas trop...

_**Au même moment, une conversation msn débutait... Rose allait voir...**_**  
**  
Rose : Oh c'est Edward...  
Bella : Je ne pourrai pas éternellement le repousser...  
Rose : Il a laissé sa blonde !  
Bella : Hein ?  
Rose : La semaine après votre aventure...  
Bella : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
Rose : Je l'ai su il y a 2 semaines mais avec nos exams... Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer...  
Bella : Tu peux me laisser svp...  
Rose : Bella... je suis désolé...  
Bella : Ca va... je ne t'en veux pas !

_**En souriant tout en m'installant pour débuter cette fameuse conversation qui allait sûrement ma vie !**_

**Conversation Msn Edward-Bella**

Cullen : Tu me manques !  
Bella : ... toi aussi !


End file.
